Volver a verte, todo cambia
by SandraA. Sance
Summary: Edward abandona a Bella despues de pasar la noche juntos, ella tiene un gran problema y acude a lo Volturis, años despues el esperado reencuentro sucedera, que pasara?
1. Pologo

Esto es un Edward & Bella

Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer

Espero disfruten ¡!

* * *

PROLOGO 

Todo había terminado, Victoria había muerto y Edward y yo nos íbamos a casar. Anoche habíamos ido a nuestro prado y no se como paso, terminas haciendo el amor, aun recuerdo sus labios en mi cuerpo, sus caricias en mi piel como si me quemara, por primera vez no sentí ningún frio en su tacto.

Las embestidas que dio hasta que los dos alcanzamos el clímax y como me dijo que me amaba antes de quedarme dormida.

Sin duda ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida, pero ahora que es por la mañana algo me inquieta y el que el no se encuentra a mi lado como cada dia. Me dirijo hacia la ducha y al mirarme al espejo me fijo en los moretones que Edward dejo anoche en mi cuerpo, pero no me importan, eso no puede opacar la felicidad que siento en mi interior.

Cuando estoy desayunando suena el timbre, seguro de ser Edward que ha vuelto, voy corriendo a abrirlo pero la cara con la que me encuentro hace que tenga un mal presentimiento, es la misma que tenia la primera vez que me rompió el corazón, cuando me abandono por seis meses

Hola Edward! – me acerco para darle un beso, pero el sutilmente me aparta, eso hace que el nudo en el estomago que se me habías instalado solo con verle, se estruje un poco mas – que pasa? Estas bien?

Bella, nos vamos ya he conseguido lo que anhelaba ya no tengo ningún motivo para permanecer en Forks

De que estas hablando Edward? Donde no vamos? – le pregunto esas palabras están rompiendo nuevamente mi corazón, pero la respuesta que me da hace que mi corazón aun se desangre un poco mas

Tu no vienes con nosotros Bella, ya he pasado la noche contigo, ya no es necesario que me case contigo ni que permanezca aquí

No me lo puedo creer, me esta dejando otra vez, pero puedo creerle? La ultima vez dijo que no me quería pero volvió, y ahora debe ser lo mismo no puede ser que me este mintiendo otra vez, pero entonces sus palabras regresan a mi mente _"ya he pasado la noche contigo, ya no es necesario que me case contigo ni que permanezca aquí"_ .

Entonces me mentiste la ultima vez? Cuando volviste?- le pregunte, el me miro pero su semblante no cambie, ni un rasgo de duda ni culpa, nada solo vacio – me engañaste para que me acostara contigo? No es eso verdad? Dime que no es eso Edward por favor...- podía notar como lagrimas se deslizaban por mi cara pero no podía parar

Así es Bella. Adiós – y dicho esto se marcho, y yo me quede sola y con el anillos que me había dado para nuestro compromiso en la mano, por mucho que quería no era capaz de quitármelo, sentía que si lo hacia las palabras de Edward, aun serian mas reales y no podría soportar una cosa asi, no de nuevo no otra vez.

ºOºOºOº

Han pasado cinco días y cada vez me mareo y vomito mas, tengo miedo esos son síntomas de un embarazo pero estos aparecen a los dos meses como mínimo no?¿. Tengo que asegurarme.

Y ahora estoy en el baño encerrada esperando a que pases los cinco minutos, a sido muy vergonzoso ir a la farmacia, la verdad es que me he ido hasta Port Angeles, no me atrevía a ir a la del pueblo, todos ya saben que el me a abandonado de nuevo y me miran con lastima, y además sumando el hecho de que Charlie se enteraría.

La alarma suena, es la hora de mirar el aparato, me acerco a el y lo miro, lagrimas caen por mis mejillas ¿ que voy a hacer ahora?

----- positivo ----

Embarazada, estoy esperando un bebe de Edward, soy la persona mas feliz del mundo pero una sombra la nubla, que me va a suceder? Edward es un vampiro, que me puede pasar, tiene que haber alguna solución, alguien que me pueda ayudar a saber que me pasara ....

Y como un flash la idea viene a mi mente, Los Volturis, ellos podrán ayudarme

ºOºOºOº

Y ahora estoy aquí en medio de una sala toda de piedra, delante se encuentra Aro, es exactamente como lo recuerdo a los lados tiene a tres personas, que si no recuerdo mal son Jane, Dimitri y Alec.

Vaya vaya, querida Bella a que se debe tu visita, donde esta el joven Cullen?- esas palabras son como un puñetazo a mi corazón-

Se ha ido, señor, me abandono de nuevo – el me mira con un gesto de compresión – vera señor tengo un problema y espero que puedan ayudarme , su cara cambia a un de incredulidad

Y en que puedo ayudarte querida?

Estoy embarazada señor, y es de Edward Cullen – ahora me mira con incredulidad y sorpresa de nuevo – vera no se que pueda pasarle a un humano en mis condiciones, por eso le pido que me ayuda a tener al bebe y después convertirme en miembro de su guardia

Interesante, pero dime querida, que haríamos con el bebe cuando tu seas convertida?

Señor, me gustaría quedármelo y cuando tenga edad suficiente convertirlo y que se una también a la guardia – pude fijarme como el estaba pensándoselo, espere unos minutos hasta que al final me miro

Esta bien querida, desde luego si juntamos el poder del joven Cullen con el tuyo, seguro que saldrá uno fascinante. Entonces que así sea, te quedaras y serás convertida.

Y así paso dos semanas en las que cada día me encontraba peor, me estaba muriendo lentamente hasta que descubrimos que necesitaba sangre para no morir. Eso fascino y alegro aun mas a Aro, cuando di a luz, era una preciosa niña de ojos castaños y el pelo igual que su padre.

Como se llamara querida? – me pregunto Aro mientras tenia a la niña en brazos, antes de que yo perdiera la conciencia por la sangre que había perdido

Rennesme- logre decir antes de caer inconsciente pero a lo que oír decir

Bienvenida Rennesme Volturi

Desperté al cabo de tres días convertida es una perfecta vampira, Aro alabo mi belleza al igual que mi nueva familia, me negué a alimentarme de sangre humana a lo que justifique que si quería acercarme a mi hija necesitaba tener un gran autocontrol, cosa a la que mi nuevo padre no se interpuso e incluso algunos Volturis se sumaron a esta dieta como fue Jane y Dimitri y sobretodo Alec, que después descubrí que había caído rendido a la belleza de mi preciosa hija.

* * *

Mi primer fic, porfa dejen reviews!!


	2. Mision y Reencuentro

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

CAPITULO 1 : LA MISION Y EL REENCUENTRO

Han pasado 70 años, me encuentro sentada en mi punto favorito de la ciudad, un lugar al que acudo todas las noches y en el que puedo perderme en mis recuerdos, aun los mantengo intactos en mi mente, mi padre dice que es a causa de mi poder, que pueda recordar todos mis momentos de cuando era humana, y que eso es una suerte ya que normalmente eso es muy difícil de conseguir y con los años aun van borrándose mas de la mente de la gente como nosotros.

Pero para mi, es el causante de mi dolor, aun que a pasado todo este tiempo, he sido incapaz de olvidarlo y después de todo sigo amándole, supongo que por eso es este mi lugar, justamente donde nos reencontramos la primera vez que me abandono y se fue a entregar a los Volturis para que lo mataran, y aunque me duela ese es mi destino.

Mama mama ¡!- oigo la voz de Rennesme.

Al final no hizo falta convertirla, padre se fascino cuando descubrimos que podía alimentarse de sangre pero también de comida humana (aunque la detesta y no la come nunca). Mi princesa creció hasta que tenia el cuerpo de una chica de 15 años, aunque solo tardo unos 10 años es conseguirlo. Y cuando me anuncio que mantenía una relación sentimental con Alec, no pude mas que alegrarme, el la espero esos diez años sin saber si le correspondería o no y incluso cambio su dieta por ella. Y ahora mi hija se acerca corriendo hacia mi a un paso mas lento del que tenemos los vampiros, pero bastante mas deprisa que el de los humanos, y cuando llega hasta mi me da un beso y se sienta junto a mi

Mama! Te he estado buscando! Sabes Alec me a pedido que nos casemos y le he dicho que si mama, estoy tan feliz- le sonreí y recordé que yo tenia el mismo sentimiento que cuando él me lo pidió, pero me saque rápidamente ese pensamiento de la cabeza y abracé a mi hija para transmitirle me apoyo-

Felicidades cariño- y sacándome el anillo que me regalo Edward, de la cadena que rodeaba mi cuello donde lo he conservado todos estos años se lo di – tienes que llevar este cariño, te pertenece

Pero mama, ese anillo te lo regalo el, no puedo aceptarlo- me dijo, hace años me pregunto por su padre y tuve que contarle la verdad, sabia que a ella no podía mentirle. Y como esperaba no se lo tomo nada bien, nunca pronuncio su nombre y me pidió a mi no pronunciarlo.

Nes, tienes que aceptarlo, quiero que lo lleves tu, te lo mereces y te quedara perfectamente – ella suspiro lo cogió y se lo puso, me abrazo y se levanto cogiéndome de la mano

Vamos mama, el abuelo ha dicho que te viniera a buscar por lo visto tenemos una misión.

ºOºOºOº

Cuando llegamos al despacho de mi padre, Aro, estaba sentado en su silla, delante de ellos se encontraba Alec que abrazo y beso suavemente a mi hija y Ryan, el había sido convertido hacia 50 años, rápidamente nos hicimos como hermanos y pese a la insistencias de mi padre para que nos uniésemos, nunca sentimos nada el uno por el otro solo éramos grandes amigos o como hermanos.

Bienvenidas queridas – dijo mi padre – nos hemos reunido para comunicaros una misión. Esta es especial puesto que se trata de un grupo de vampiras que han convertido a un bebe pese a las prohibiciones que se interpusieron hace ya siglos

Cuanto durara la misión abuelo? Donde será? – pregunto mi hija

Bueno la verdad es que se trata de una misión doble, por parte esta y la otra es que quiero que estudies es comportamiento humano actualmente por eso iréis a un instituto. Y acerca del lugar, queda claro que no podéis ir al mismo sitio donde están las vampiras porque sospecharían de vuestra presencia, por eso iréis a un pueblo cercano, llamado Forks – me quede petrificada tendría que volver allí, al sitio donde todo comenzó y no sabia si me encontraba preparada.

Padre, pero tenemos que ir precisamente allí?

Bella sabes que si, Forks esta lejos y los suficientemente cerca de Denali, que es donde se encuentran ese clan, además ya os he comprado una casa y inscrito en el colegio nos vamos esta noche para llegar mañana al mediodía y prepararlo todo. – me miro fijamente y añadió - no acepto quejas ni discusiones, ahora ir a prepararos, partimos en 10 minutos.

Y así nos fuimos de la habitación para cada uno hacer su maleta, y dirigirnos al lugar donde mi felicidad y mi corazón alcanzaron el nivel mas alto y el mas bajo cuando era humana, a los 10 minutos nos reunimos todos para coger el jet privado de la familia.

ºOºOºOº

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, alquilamos un coche que nos llevo hasta una carretera del bosque para no levantar sospechas si salíamos todos corriendo del aeropuerto con nuestros equipajes, nos bajamos y padre nos hizo ponernos las capuchas para tapar nuestros rostros y corrimos por el bosque, hasta que llegamos a una casa que me parecía muy familiar, no tarde en recordar que esta era la de los Cullen y cuando vi que Carlisle salía por la puerta me tense y mire de forma imperceptible a mi padre que suspiro y murmuro un _"tranquila hija", _Carlisle abrazo a mi padre

Aro viejo amigo cuanto tiempo sin verte

Es un placer de nuevo Carlisle – dijo mi padre devolviéndole el abrazo- espera que no sea un inconveniente que mis chicos se queden en tu fabulosa casa, amigo

Claro que no, pasad chicos

Todos entramos, aun no nos habíamos quitado la capucha y ciertamente no pensaba hacerlo hasta que no tuviera mas remedio, cuando entre me costo no mantenerme quieta todo estaba igual que antes, los mismos colores en las paredes los mismos mueblos, y cuando giramos y entramos en la habitación pude verlos a todos allí mirándonos con curiosidad pero sobretodo me fije en el, tenia suerte de llevar la capucha y que no pudiera ver mi rostro, aun no estaba preparada y también el hecho de que protegiera a toda mi familia de el y de las visiones de Alice tal y como llevaba haciendo años aumentaba un poco mas mi seguridad aunque en estos momentos prácticamente había desparecido. Mi padre empezó a hablar con ellos y Rennesme me cogió la mano, con su poder me hizo ver sus pensamientos

"_es el mama?¿- mostrándome una imagen de la cara de Edward, yo solo asentí imperceptiblemente con la mano- mama, todo estará bien, ya lo veras. No te preocupes"_

Se soltó y empezamos a escuchar mas atentamente a las palabras de mi padre.

ºOºOºOº

_EDWARD POV ._

70 años, habían pasado desde que deje a mi querida Bella, nunc a me perdonaré yo mismo haberlo hecho y mas después de la noche que pasamos, pero los moretones que le deje en el cuerpo eran la clara prueba del monstruo que era y no podía convertirla a ella en uno de nosotros.

Ahora aviamos vuelto a Forks, intente buscarla pero no había rastro de ella, había podido descubrir que había desaparecido poco después de que nos marcháramos y juntando con el hecho de que Alice la había dejado de ver, supongo que significa que se caso con el estúpido de Jacob Black.

Mi padre acaba de salir de casa puesto según lo que nos dijo esta mañana, tendremos una visita de Aro Volturi y algunos miembros de su guardia, baje corriendo y coloque al lado de mis hermanos esperando a que entraran, y cuando lo hicieron me empecé a inquietar puesto que no podía oír los pensamientos de ninguno ni siquiera los de Aro, el iba junto con mi padre y detrás iban cuatro encapuchados que por lo que imaginaba eran dos chicos y dos chicas. De repente Aro empezó a hablar:

Mucho tiempo sin veros, Edward , Alice , tan bella como la ultima vez –dijo Aro a lo que nosotros nos limitamos a asentir por lo que el continuo - verán no se si Carlisle les abra contado, pero mis hijos van a ir a la escuela con vosotros, no os preocupéis puesto que ellos llevan la misma dieta que vosotros y no habrá problema con eso – seguro que pudieron notar las caras de asombro de los miembros de nuestra familia, pero el continuo pasando por alto este hecho – bueno si me permiten los presentaré, primero la joven Nes Volturi – dijo a lo que esta se quito la capucha y nos observo a todos con un aire de curiosidad, menos a mi pues su mirada era de puro odio, pero porque me odiaba? No lo entendía, pero pase por alto este hecho cuando Aro continuo- el siguiente y creo que algunos de ustedes ya lo conocen es Alec- y este se quito también la capucho y hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para saludarnos, pero después hablo

Mucho tiempo sin veros, Edward la ultima vez tus circunstancias fueron bastante patéticas o graciosas, podríamos decir, aunque entiendo algún punto- dijo con mirada burlona para después girarse hasta Nes y dedicarle una sonrisa llena de amor

Bueno la siguiente es mi querida hija ... – pero se vio interrumpido por esta que hablo paralizándonos a todos

Cuanto tiempo sin veros, dime Edward sigues siendo un suicida?- dijo con una voz, que me dejo paralizado, esa voz era de Bella de mi Bella, pero como podía ser?

Bueno a mi querida hija creo que ya la conocen, aunque ahora se llama Bella Volturi – dijo Aro, con una nota de orgullo en su voz – querida porque no te quitas la capucha?

Y acto seguido ella se la quito dejándome ver la imagen mas hermosa que había en la tierra, era ella pero su pelo era mas largo sus ojos eran dorados y su piel blanca y impenetrable, era mi Bella pero aun mas hermosa de cómo era cuando humana. Miro a todos los miembros de la familia con una sonrisa que me recordaba a mis momentos mas felices, intente escuchar los pensamientos de mis hermanos pero no pude, de ninguno de ellos y eso me inquieto bastante

Hola Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Em, Rose – les dijo a todos con una sonrisa a los que ellos aun sonrieron mas y la saludaron llenos de alegría, la verdad es que nunca me perdieron que la hubiese abandonado pero respetaron mi decisión, luego se giro a mi y su sonrisa se esfumo, sus ojos se transformaron en dos pozos llenos de odio pero su voz me dolió aun mas – Hola Edward, cuanto tiempo, no crees?

Bella yo ... – intente decir pero Aro me interrumpió para presentar al ultimo miembro

Bueno y finalmente el es Ryan- y el chico se quito la capucha, y sonrió a todos menos a mi, supongo que todos me odiaban por lo que le hice a Bella pero aun así el odio de esta hacia mi me dolió mas que nada – bueno chicos yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, ellos os explicaran todo lo que queráis saber de la misión, Bella querida contrólate, mañana te mandare tu coche. Carlisle un placer verte de nuevo amigo, cuida de mi hija por favor y de los demás. Adiós chicos

Y después se marcho, sin esperar la contestación de nadie, nos quedamos todos observándonos los unos a los otros y entonces me fije que podía oir un corazón latiendo, y este pertenecía a la chica llamada Nes, supongo que era hora de las explicaciones.

* * *

Aquí el primer capi espero que les guste... no creo que la haga muy larga ¡!

Dejen reviews plis ¡!

Besos.


	3. Explicaciones

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

CAPITULO 2 : EXPLICACIONES

_Edward POV_

La sala se quedo en un profundo silencio después de la partida de Aro, solo se escuchaba el latido rápido de un corazón perteneciente a la cica que se encontraba al lado de mi Bella, todos nos giramos a mirarlas y ellas dos bufaron al mismo tiempo resignadas, sabían que había llegado la hora para que nos explicaran que era esa chica, y yo esperaba que Bella me contara porque era como nosotros y cuando se había convertido, aunque mirándola sabia que no había sido mucho después de mi partida, un nudo se instalo en mi estomago a causa de los nervios que tenia al encontrármela allí en la misma sala que yo, 70 años después y mas hermosa que nunca. Fue Carlisle el que se decidió a hablar primero

- Vaya Bella querida cuanto tiempo sin verte, de verdad me alegra volver a verte, no sabes cuanto- le dijo mi padre sonriendo- pero ahora si no te es mucha molestia, creo que a todos nos gustaría que nos contaras tu historia y la de la joven que se encuentra a tu lado, que supongo será muy interesante – Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió antes de empezar a hablar

- Gracias Carlisle, es un placer verte de nuevo. Veras poco después que os marcharais – eso lo dijo mirándome con una frialdad que nunca había podido imaginar en Bella y que causo un gran dolor en mi ya muerto corazón, noté como Jasper se encogía supongo al distinguirlo y trate de calmarme – descubrí que bueno estaba muriéndome, y no quería hacerlo tan joven, podríamos decir – eso volvió a rescrebajarse un poco mas mi corazón, Bella estaba muriéndose? Y yo la abandone, podría haberle dado la inmortalidad y ahora estaríamos los dos juntos, pero las cosas habían sido diferentes y me había apartado de ella – así que acudí a los Volturis, que bueno al ya conocer mi habilidad no se opusieron a transformarme y he estado con ellos desde ese momento. Y en cuanto a Nes, la encontré en una misión un vampiro había violado a una humana y esta al sobrevivir quedo embarazada, aunque murió al dar a luz. La esposa del vampiro se quedo con la niña pero el caso llego a nosotros y los dos fueron castigados y en cuanto a la niña, no pude matarla y Aro me permitió quedármela como a una hija

- O sea que esta chica es tu hija? – dijo mi madre sorprendido

- Bueno ahora ya es difícil, Ness creció hasta la apariencia que tiene ahora

- Y como es que Aro dejo que te la quedara? – pregunte yo, tenia esa curiosidad nunca imagine a los Volturis capaces de aceptar a una criatura como esa. Me di cuenta que esa había sido una pregunta mal formulada por que enseguida Bella me miro con odio y la chica me gruño

- Mi padre no es tan malo como crees Cullen – eso me dolió Cullen? Porque no me llamaba por mi nombre? – en tu caso fuiste tu el que fue a que lo mataran, además el poder de Nes es muy poderoso, a que si princesa? – le dijo ella a la chica con una mirada orgullosa

- Así es – dijo la chica – puedo proyectar imágenes en la cabeza de todos aquellos a que los toco hasta que crean que su vida es como yo quería que fuera

- Manipulas las mentes? – pregunto mi padre asombrado- eso es increíble querida, nunca había oído una cosa así

- Gracias – contesto la chica

- Bueno entonces tenemos que separar las habitaciones solo nos quedan dos libres, Bella y Nes no os importa compartir una? – pregunto mi madre, a lo que Bella asintió para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con mi madre

- Noooo, pero mama yo quiero dormir con Alec – dijo la chica mirando a este que le sonrió con una sonrisa llena de amor- vamos tu compártela con Ryan, siempre las compartís. Tío Ryan tu no tienes problema verdad?- le dijo esta haciendo un puchero, que me recordó a Alice cada vez que quería que Jasper la acompañara a ir de compras, este se la quedo mirando y asintió murmurando un "no problema" que me fastidio enormemente, mi Bella iba a compartir habitación con un hombre un gruñido escapo de mi boca y tanto el chico como Nes me sonrieron burlonamente y Bella se limito a hacer como si no hubiera oído nada aunque se podían oír las risitas burlonas de todos mis hermanos

- Entonces Alec y tu sois pareja? – pregunto Alice

- Si nos vamos a casar dentro de poco, Alec me lo pidió anteayer y mama ya dio su permiso al igual que el abuelo- dijo esta alegremente. Alice dio saltitos feliz -enséñame el anillo por favor!!- a lo que Bella se tenso un poco pero rápidamente se relajo y la Nes extendió el brazo

El mundo se me cayo encima en ese momento, ese anillo era el anillo que yo le había regalado a Bella cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo, la verdad no esperaba que lo hubiera guardado después de lo que le dije, pero regalarlo eso era peor aun a mi entender y las palabras que dijo Nes a la pregunta de Alice sobre el anillo fueron simples y frías "_mama me lo dio, ella no lo necesitaba"_ mientras me miraba con un gran odio. La habitación adquirió una gran tensión a la que Alice rompió de inmediato organizando una tarde de compras con la chicas, para comprar las cosas del colegio a la que Nes se entusiasmo pero Bella gruño mostrándome que al menos no había cambiado en ese aspecto.

ºOºOºOº

Cuando las chicas se fueron nos quedamos todos en el salón Emmett les pidió a los dos que se sentaran y empezó un interrogatorio junto con Jasper que a mi me fue calmado pero a la vez poniéndome nervioso a causa de las cosas que preguntaban sobre Bella.

- Entonces Ryan tu y Bella sois pareja?- pregunto Jasper, sabia que esa pregunta era para calmar la incertidumbre que estaba matándome y que a la vez no me atrevía a preguntar, y realmente si ahora fuera humano estaría sudando y el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora esperando y deseando que la respuesta negativa

- No, no lo somos por mucho que haya sido el esfuerzo de Aro por juntarnos- en ese momento me moría de la alegría, mi Bella no había estado en los brazos de ningún hombre- aunque bueno Bella no quiera saber nada del matrimonio ni nada, no se por que será eso... – dijo con una sonrisa burlona pero a la vez con unos ojos fríos como el hielo, tenia que hablar, intentar que las cosas se solucionaran

- Yo no ...

- Cállate Cullen, personalmente no se que ara Bella con respecto a ti, te aseguro que si estamos aquí es porque Aro nos dijo que tenía una casa para nosotros, asi que supuso que vosotros no estarías – dijo Ryan

- Entonces no hubiera venido si hubiera sabido de nosotros? – pregunto Emmett

- Exacto

Se produjo un gran silencio en la habitación nadie decía nada, yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos sobre Bella, tenia y quería arreglar las cosas con ella, la echaba de menos pero necesitaba que estuviera conmigo estos últimos años habían sido un infierno sin ella, salí de mi mundo cuando note que los dos Volturi se levantaban, supuse que se irían de casa para cazar o algo asi. Cuando Ryan hubo salido, Alec se paro y se giro mirándome intesamente

- Escúchame Edward, no se que querrás hacer con Bella ahora, ella no te perdonara tan fácilmente pero tampoco puedo negarte que si no a permitido que Aro la emparejara con ningún otro, debe ser por algún motivo – esas palabras devolvieron a la vida a mi pobre corazón – pero te lo advierto, no te acerques a Nes a menos que ella lo consienta, no la molestes y no le hables pero sobretodo no le preguntes nada sobre la vida de Bella – y suspirando continuo – ella es muy frágil, no quiero que vuelva a pasar por la época que se preguntaba de donde venia ni cuando le costo aceptarme por miedo que le pasara lo mismo que a Bella. Ellas dos están realmente unidas, desde un punto que ni siquiera te imaginarias

Y diciendo esto se marcho, nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, cuando dejamos de oír el olor o las pisadas ligeras de los dos vampiros, Emmett se levanto para ponerse a jugar a la consola y Jasper y yo nos quedamos sentados en el sofá, yo pensando de nuevo en Bella y el mirándome y creo que también pensando puesto que no podía oír su mente desde que ellos habías llegado, suponiendo que era cosa de Bella. Estuvimos de esta forma varios minutos, quizá horas, no lo se, hasta que Jasper se irguió y mirándome fijamente empezó a hablarme

- Edward, en que piensas, llevo todo el rato notando tus emociones y te noto bastante inquieto

- En Bella, no imagine que la volvería a ver y menos convertida en una Volturi, es la hija de Aro, Jasper! – dije tenia que sacarlo todo dentro de mi- y encima me mira con tanta frialdad y odio que me rompe el corazón

- Bueno, la verdad es que sus emociones son contradictorias totalmente – lo mire con curiosidad, que significaba aquello, el suspiro y continuo – veras cuando no te mira siento felicidad en ella, sobretodo cuando mira a Nes, pero cuando te mira a ti, sobretodo la primera vez, primero fue alegría, podría decir que incluso un poco de amor pero acto seguido se transformo en ira, decepción, dolor y rabia sobretodo rabia

- Entonces no podre recuperara? – pregunte el me miro y me sonrió imperceptiblemente

- Es posible hermano que si que puedas, pero te costara mucho convencerla o volverla a enamorar, desde luego te costara mucho

Y con esto se levanto para sentarse al lado de Emmett y ponerse a jugar con el, dejándome a mi con la duda y las ganas de que llegaran para volver a verla y quizá intentar hablar con ella, pero a medianoche llegaron mi madre con mis hermanas sin ellas, Alice estaba realmente entusiasmada por las compras que habían hecho, cuando pregunte por ellas me dijeron que se habías ido a cazar con los chicos y que volvería para ir directamente al instituto.

* * *

Bueno final del tercer capítulo espero que les guste y que dejen muchos reviews XD

A :

**Vampire Cullen Alice **

**MEDG**

**JaliceJalice**

**TitaCL**

**Michi nolet **

**Lady tomoe**

**Little hope **

Muchas gracias por dejarme review y me allegro que os haya gustado, intentare actualizar tan pronto como pueda.

Besos a todas!!


	4. Primer dia y los Quileute

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

CAPITULO 3 PRIMER DIA Y LOS QUILEUTE 

_Bella POV_

Llevábamos ya bastante tiempo contestando a las preguntas de los Cullen, pero yo no podía parar de mirar de reojo a Edward, aunque el no se diese cuenta pues estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, el resto de la familia se los veía muy alegres, supongo que ellos si me consideraban de la familia o al menos me respetaban cosa que Edward nunca pudo hacer.

Cuando les contamos la mentira ideada acerca de mi hija, se lo creyeron totalmente, podía ver como les caía bien con sus acciones cuando replico el hecho que ella quería dormir con Alec y mostro su anillo, el anillo que me regalo Edward y que yo se lo había dado a ella el rostro de Edward cambio a una mueca de dolor casi imperceptible si no te fijabas en el y ese hecho produjo un nudo en mi estomago, seguí amándole, eso estaba claro pero no quería que el lo supiese, no quería que se aprovechara de nuevo de mis sentimientos.

Cuando termino el "interrogatorio", decidimos que iríamos a comprar las cosas del colegio, fuimos todas las chicas y prácticamente fue un interrogatorio sobre mi vida, estuvimos prácticamente toda la tarda y cuando volvíamos recibí un mensaje de Ryan diciéndonos que se iban a cazar, asi que fuimos con ellos para que los Cullen pudieran hablar entre ellos.

Y ahora me encontraba en el medio del bosque, con mi familia cazando para mañana no tener problemas con los humanos y a si no arriesgar nuestro secreto.

- Bueno Bella como as visto a los Cullen- me pregunto Ryan

- Bien – me limite a contestar- igual que siempre

- Mama, no me imaginaba a papa de esa forma por nada del mundo, se parece un poco a como lo describiste, pero no parece que sea una persona para hacer lo que te hizo, desde luego las apariencias engañan, no lo soporto

- Ness, tenemos que vivir con ellos durante no se cuanto tiempo, mejor será que nos habituemos a ellos

- Esta bien mama

- Pos venga ya va a amanecer, tenemos que prepararnos para el instituto

Y de esta manera todos nos dirigimos todos hacia la casa, cuando llegamos Alice estaba en la puerta con cara de enfadada, corrió hacia nosotros y cogiéndonos a Renesme y a mi de un braza nos empujo hacia el interior de esta mientras iba refunfuñando lo tarde que se había hecho y que no le daría tiempo de prepararnos, cosa que continuaba sin entender, para que si solo íbamos al instituto y quería pasar bastante inadvertida, aunque era consciente de lo difícil que seria eso. Después de media hora cambiándonos de ropa y maquillándonos a velocidad vampírica, por fin estábamos listas.

Rennesme llevaba una falda por encima de la rodilla color tejano, con una medias negras opacas y unos zapatos con tacón de 4 cm negros, su blusa era de color blanco con un escote en "v" y de manga larga.

_( dejamos las explicacion de la ropa de Bella a Edward XD)_

Cuando bajamos recibimos los elogios de toda la familia, notaba los ojos de Edward fijos en mi pero intentaba por todos los medios mostrarme lo mas fría posible con el, no quería volver a sufrir, como mi coche aun no había llegado nos separamos en dos, Renesme, Alec, Edward y yo íbamos en un coche, aunque eso no me hizo mucha gracia puesto que aun me sentía mas indefensa, encontrándome tan cerca de el.

_EDWARD POV_

Había pasado toda la noche esperando a que ella llegara pero no fue así, notaba a mi hermana Alice impaciente pues quería vestirlas, pero no llegaron hasta el amanecer, rápidamente fueron llevadas por el querido duende de la casa a su habitación para vestirlas, los chicos se cambiaron con una ropa que supuse se la había dejado preparada y nos dispusimos a esperarlas. A la media hora bajaron, Ness estaba muy hermosa, me recordaba mucho a Bella cuando era humana y hablando de ella, si en este momento fuera humano me hubiera sonrojado y el corazón se me hubiera acelerado furiosamente, pues la imagen que tenia delante de mis ojos era indescriptibles. Bella estaba realmente hermosa, mis recuerdos sobre ella no le hacían justicia a lo hermosa que se veía ella ahora.

Llevaba una falda tejana oscura por encima de las rodillas, en esa época se había puesto de moda entre algunas chicas unos calcetines que llegaban justo por encima de la rodilla de color negras y unos zapatos de tacón que le hacía las piernas se le vieran infinitas. Como camiseta llevaba una blusa roja con un escote terminado en "v", y el collar que representaba la familia de los Volturis, enmarcado en su cuello.

No se como lo hizo Alice, pero estábamos en el coche Alec, Ness, Bella y yo, la pareja iba detrás ajenos a todo, me recordaban a mi hace muchos años cuando estaba con Bella, y ella pues se encontraba a mi lado, mirando el paisaje.

.........

El momento había llegado, la entrada del colegio se podía ver a 500 metros, aparque el coche mientras que ya oía los pensamientos de todos los alumnos, desee que Bella los tapara para que no pudiera oír como pensaban en que hacerle si tuvieran oportunidad.

La mire fugazmente y esta sonrió de una forma que me recordó mucho a Aro, cuando se divertía en algo, sentí un estremecimiento en el cuerpo, incluso así la encontraba el ser mas hermoso del mundo. Cuando mis hermanos llegaron junto con Ryan, este se unió a los miembros de su familia, Bella se giro hacia nosotros y nos dijo que nos veríamos después que ellos tenían que ir a la oficina de la secretaria a recoger sus horarios, mientras se marchaba la estuve observando, realmente estaba hermosa y sexy, desde luego demasiado tentadora para cualquiera y estaba pagándolo en creces solo de escuchar las fantasías de los humanos.

- Venga Eddie, que se te va a caer la baba, con mi hermanita – dijo, como no Emmett, llevándose una risita por parte de mis otros hermanos

- Cállate Emmett, y no me digas Eddie, odio ese sobrenombre ...- interiormente me preguntaba con quien iría Bella, si compartiría alguna clase conmigo, me estaba poniendo como pocas veces en mi existencia, realmente nervioso, sentí una ola de calma y como la mano de Alice, se posaba en mi hombro

- Tranquilo Edward, Bella compartirá la mayoría de sus clases contigo y con alguno de nosotros, Ness y Alec, están en las mismas condiciones, y Ryan tendrá la mayoría junto con Emmett .... vaya creo que lo vuestro con la biología es algo del destino - dijo y dejo ir una pequeña risita, la cual no termine de entender del todo, a que se refería con lo de la biología, podía ser que la compartiéramos?, en esa clase fue en la que la conocí y hablamos por primera vez, quería preguntárselo a Alice, pero esta se fue dando saltitos como siempre hacia para entrar en el colegio seguida de mis otros hermanos.

Recordé mi horario, para dirigirme directamente hasta mi aula de biología, seguí intentado averiguar a que se refería mi hermanita, pero esta tenia su mente bloqueada pensando en ropa y zapatos, resople y me senté en mi sitio del aula, ese que me traía tantos recuerdos, ese donde mi amor había sido feliz durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, cuando el profesor entro, empezó a enseñar la clase, pero de repente alguien pico a la puerta, mi corazón dio un salto de alegría, cuando al entrar, era Bella, observe como todos los chicos incluso el profesor se quedaban mirándola fijamente, eso hubiera provocado en ella el mas lindo de los sonrojos, pero ahora su blanca y marmolea piel no cambio ni por un segundo

- Buenos días profesor, soy la nueva alumna – dijo mi princesa dándole una hoja al profesor, el cual este miro

- Bella Volturi, bienvenida, de donde vienes?

- De Volterra señor, una pequeña ciudad de Italia

- Bien, siéntate en la mesa al lado del señor Cullen, quieres que te acompañe? – pude ver las esperanzas del profesor a que dijera que si y de esta manera poder estar junto a ella un poco mas, se me escapo un gruñido imperceptible para el oído humano pero si para ella, a lo que su sonrisa se ensancho y me miro de una manera que no supe interpretar, sin dejar de mirar mis ojos contesto al profesor

- No gracias profesor, ya se donde tengo que sentarme – y sin decir mas se dirigió hacia mi sentándose a mi lado, intente hablar para que me escuchara, pero ella se limito a saludarme y empezar a apuntar cosas en la libreta

Y así paso toda la hora, cuando faltaban cinco minutos el profesor salió del aula y nosotros empezamos a guardar nuestras cosas a ritmo humano, pero para mi mala suerte un chico rubio se acerco a nosotros, intentando hablar con Bella, eso me enfureció y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces me salieron unas palabras que causaron una risa preciosa en Bella

- Newton, déjala en paz y lárgate – le espete furioso, no soportaba a ese chico igual que no soporte al padre en su época, Bella me miro y se rio, no se si de mi o de las palabras que había dicho

- Newton, es así como te llamas? – pregunto Bella, a lo que este asintió – como se llaman tus abuelos? – esa pregunta me descoloco , ella sabia perfectamente como se llamaban sus padres, porque lo preguntaba?, la mire con una mirada curiosa y esta ni me correspondió, pues seguí mirándolo a el

- Pues mi abuelo es Mike Newton, y mi abuela Jessica Newton, porque lo preguntas? – le dijo el pero Bella no le contesto y le pregunto una cosa que me descoloco de buena manera ¿ y que piensan tus abuelos de los Cullen? ¿ porque los conocen verdad? – bueno mi abuelo no dice nada sobre los demás – pero mirándome burlón – pero dice que Edward Cullen, el pariente de él – dijo señalándome – era un creído y estúpido que en el ultimo momento se convirtió en un cobarde, la verdad es que no le aguantaba y a él por ser el nieto tampoco – Bella soltó una risita, y yo cada vez estaba mas enfadado, como se atrevía a decir eso de mi, aunque pensara que yo era mi abuelo, seguía siendo de mi familia, iba a levantarme para decirle algo pero Bella me cogió una brazo y me sentó con una gran fuerza pero de una forma sutil para que Newton no se percatase

- Vaya, soy Bella Volturi, tu abuelo conocía a la mía, pregúntale por Bella Swan, haber que te dice y me lo cuentas – y levantándose de una forma elegante de la mesa se dirigió hacia la puerta y nos miro – Adiós Newton, ya hablaremos, Cullen creo que la siguiente clase también la tenemos juntos, no te retrases

Cuando llegamos a la clase de historia, se encontraban Alec y Ness junto con Jasper y Alice, eso me extraño porque los dos primeros iban un curso por debajo del nuestro y dos por el de Jasper, pero dijeron que querían esa clase y que la secretaria se la había dado, imagine que habían utilizado nuestro encanto, enseguida llego el profesor y empezamos la clase.

A la hora de la comida, nos sentamos todos juntos y sin comer nada, Emmett y Ryan estuvieron riéndose de mi gran parte del tiempo en cuanto Alice en una mala jugada por su parte les conto lo que había pasado en la clase con Newton, por la parte de Bella solo revolvía con su tenedor la comida y Ness la miraba seria y como me paso con Bella una expresión en la cara que no supe distinguir.

ºOºOºOº

Cuando terminaron las clases nos dirigimos a casa, en el mismo silencio que había sido esta mañana, y al llegar cada uno se separo por distintos lugares de la casa, yo estaba encerrado en mi habitación, cuando alguien pico a la puerta y gran fue mi sorpresa cuando la que estaba allí era Bella

- Hola – le dije, ella me miro y me sonrió ligeramente

- Hola, esto ... me preguntaba si me podrías dejar tu piano un rato, tu no lo estas usando y ...

- Tocas? Desde cuando? – esas preguntas salieron de mi boca enseguida, ella frunció el ceño

- Si, he tenido mucho tiempo para aprender y mas cuando no tenia misiones, no íbamos al instituto, es la primera vez que voy como vampira – me dijo luego me miro de forma interrogante – y bien? Si no quieres puedo pedirle a mi padre que me compre uno y me lo mande

- No no si que puedes usarlo, y tu coche? No venia hoy?

- Se retraso, gracias

Y acto seguido se marcho de la habitación para segundos después escuchar una preciosa melodía, estaba ensimismado en ella, cuando de repente ceso. Oí como mi madre me pedía que bajara, y cuando lo hice me sorprendió ver allí, a toda mi familia sentada en el sofá, junto con los dos chicos de la familia Volturi, Ness estaba sentada en el piando y Bella de pie con un violín en las manos, mire el violín y me pareció reconocerlo, era el que había usado una princesa Italiana durante el renacimiento, Bella capto la mirada que le di a su instrumento y nos explico.

- Este violín pertenecía a Violeta, una princesa italiana del renacimiento, estos años he estado estudiando, junto con Ness instrumentos, a ella se le da mejor el pianos – oí una risita de Ryan y un mormullo que mi familia no llego a entender pero las dos chicas si porque lo fulminaron con la mirada, haciendo que este se callara en el acto – y bueno a mi se me da mejor el violín, mi padre me lo regalo hace 50 años, cuando me saque el titulo de maestra en el instrumento, al igual que le regalo un piano a Ness, por lo mismo, aunque ella fue un poco mas tarde

- Danos un concierto querida- - le dijo mi madre, podía ver el orgullo que tenia en sus ojos cuando la miraba, junto con la añoranza, sabia que mi familia querían a Bella como una hija, y yo les arrebate eso por mi egoísmo

Y así empezaron a tocar las dos, era increíble verlas, se complementaban la una a la otra, como si estuvieran unidas por un lazo que ni siquiera nosotros teníamos con Esme, Bella tenia los ojos cerrados y tocaba mientras que Ness, miraba y sonreía a su prometido, de la misma manera que Bella me sonreía a mi anteriormente, una sonrisa que llevaba muchos años sin ver y que ahora necesitaba verla desesperadamente, estuvieron tocando una pieza detrás de otra hasta que se hizo media tarde, y un olor espantoso nos entro por las ventanas, todos paramos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo y nos dirigimos hasta la puerta, donde efectivamente se encontraba una manada de lobos, observamos que eran unos cuatro mas debido a la llegada de los nuevos vampiros en casa, el alfa se transformo y Carlisle le hizo pasar dentro de la casa escoltado por dos hombre mas, los otros se quedaron afuera, pendientes de si pasaba algo

- Soy Nathan Black, alfa de los Quileute, quienes sois vosotros – les dijo a Bella y familia, fue esta la que contesto

- Bella Volturi, hemos venido como una misión de mi padre, supongo que sabréis quien es? – estos asintieron – Bien, la misión no tiene nada que ver ni con la reserva ni con Forks, si no con otro lugar, al saber de vosotros mi padre dispuso mandarnos a nosotros pues somos los únicos vegetarianos de la familia

- Bien, sabéis entonces las normas? – Bella asintió – entonces esta todo dicho – y se levanto para marcharse

- Espera! Tu eres nieto de Jacob Black? – le pregunto Bella, este la miro confuso y asintió con la cabeza – aun esta vivo? – este volvió a asentir y Bella sonrió de la misma forma que siempre le sonreía a Jacob, muchas veces estuve celoso de eso, hasta que mis hermanas me explicaron el significado de esa sonrisa

_---- flashback ----- _

_Estaba en el sofá sentado, nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar al chucho de Black y Bella le había sonreído de esa forma que tanto me molestaba, cuando el se marcho y Bella me miro, me sonrió con una diferente, mas tímida, porque a el no le sonreía tímidamente, porque tanta confianza con el y no conmigo?, esa tarde me enfade y la deje en casa, sin decirle si aparecería después por su casa, y ahí estaba pensando cuando las tres mujeres de mi casa se sentaron frente a mi_

_Edward, tu ves celoso a Jasper de ti, o a Emmett en los mejores días de Rose, o tu te pones celoso de estos dos con Bella? – me pregunto Alice a lo que negué con la cabeza_

_Edward es la misma sonrisa que nosotras te dedicamos a ti, ellos le dedican a ella, tu a nosotras y ella a ellos – dijo mi madre – Edward hijo, esa sonrisa es la de amor fraternal, Bella ama a Jacob, pero de la misma forma que nosotros a ti o ella y que tu a nosotros_

_Pero la sonrisa que ella me dedica a mi es diferente_

_Pufff Edward, quien iba a decir que fueras tan estúpido por un tema ridículo como las sonrisas – dijo riéndose claramente de mi, a lo que yo me di cuenta de l a verdad que tenían mis hermanas y lo estúpido que había sido – ella te ama Edward, por eso es tímida contigo _

_Después de esto y de sentirme completamente un idiota, fui corriendo a casa de Bella, ella me estaba esperando despierta, por muy tarde que fuera, cuando llegue se abrazo a mi intentando retener las lagrimas, supe que realmente la había asustado en ese momento, y me odie de nuevo por ello, le pedí perdón pero sin decirle las verdaderas razones de mi enfado _

_---- fin flashback ----_

- Puedo verlo? Hace muchos años que no le veo? Puedes decirle que Bella Volturi Swan quiere verle? – pregunto el chico abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre entero de ella, seguramente el chucho abría hablado de sus descendientes de ella, por si aparecía de nuevo

- Tu eres ella? – viendo el asentimiento de esta – bien se lo diré, nos vemos pronto, ya te avisare de su respuesta

Y después de decir esto se marcharon, el día continuo sin hacer cosas realmente importantes y al día siguiente nos sumimos de nuevo en la rutina de ir al instituto.

* * *

**Siento la tardanza, pero tenia exámenes muy importantes y tenia que estudiar... intentaré escribir mas seguido, espero que les guste, este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los otros.**

**Dejen reviews porfa!!!**

**También estoy escribiendo un Dramione, si a alguien también le gusta esta pareja por favor pasen a leerlo y me dicen que les parece, si es que no, no lo continuare y pensare otro...**

**Se aceptan sugerencias ¡!!**

**Gracias nos leemos ¡!**


	5. La mision

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**bien siento muchisimo ta tardanza que bueno fue como casi un año o no se cuanto tiempo, la verdad no tenia ningun tipo de inspiracion para continuar la historia seguido de lo que me paso con el ordenador **

**que por cierto quiero dar las gracias a todas por sus animos y consejos que me ayudaron enormemente**

**e aqui presentando un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, y anunciandoles que mañana o como muy tarde el viernes empezare a escribir el proximo para colgarlo pronto, espero no tardarme tanto. **

**si alguien sigue mi otra historia tambien no tardare mucho en colgarlo**

**y finalmente aqui les dejo tranquilas para que lo lean y no las molesto mas, **

**muchas gracias de nuevo y lamento la tardanza ! **

**dejen reviews si gustan !**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 4: DISCUSIONES SOBRE LA MISION

_Edward pov _

Cuando los lobos se hubieron marchado la casa se sumió en un profundo silencio, todos los miembros de mi familia observábamos a Bella y sus compañeros con curiosidad. Sabíamos que habían venido aquí por una misión pero nunca preguntamos cual era, sabíamos que no tenia que ver con nosotros pues ya nos hubieran dicho algo, o su comportamiento hubiera sido más distante al menos en el caso de la semi-vampira y Alec.

Nombrando a la chica, tenia que admitir que me causaba una gran curiosidad su existencia, según Bella era hija de una humana con un vampiro, eso me llevaba a pensar si eso podría haber sido posible entre ella y yo, me hubiera gustado tener una hija con Bella, una persona que hubiera sido creada gracias al profundo amor que nos teníamos, pero luego recordaba cuando Bella dijo que la madre había muerto así que pensé que lo mejor hubiera sido que no, nunca hubiera arriesgado a Bella de esa forma, la última vez me había despedido de ella al ver los moratones que le había dejado en su frágil cuerpo, la noche que habíamos pasado en el prado, donde los dos nos entregamos el uno al otro y formamos uno.

Observe a Bella de reojo, intentando disimular lo mas posible para que no se notara, al recordar nuestra noche juntos no pude evitar pensar si ella habría estado en brazos de otra hombre, si había compartido de nuevo esa maravillosa sensación, yo no lo había hecho, quería y quiero guardar la sensación de tener a Bella en mis brazos, agarrándome la espalda, gimiendo y besándonos como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo a parte de nosotros dos. Pero la conversación que empezó a llevarse a cabo, capto totalmente mi interés, dejando apartados mis recuerdos de ella en la mente.

- Perdona la indiscreción Bella – dijo mi padre mientras hacia una seña para que todos nos sentáramos en los sillones que habían en la sala – pero me gustaría saber cual es la importante misión que a llevado a Aro a permitir quedaros tanto tiempo – todos nos quedamos mirando a los cuatro miembros de la guardia Volturi, no sabíamos como tomarían la pregunta pues usualmente mantenían en secreto sus misiones. Bella sonrió y dio paso a la explicación

- Hemos recibido rumores de que un clan a convertido a un bebe a vampiro – todos nos estremecimos por la idea, aun quedaba en la mente de todos nosotros los destrozos que llevaron a cabo la practica que Bella había nombrado – como saben eso esta totalmente prohibido desde hace siglos, así que hemos sido mandados para exterminar a los culpables del clan y la criatura

- Y que impide que valláis directamente a exterminarlos? – pregunto Emmet – puedo acompañarte hermanita? – dijo todo emocionado a lo que Bella no pudo mas que sonreír

- Quieres unirte a la guardia Emmet?, serias bien recibido, y estoy segura que a Felix le agradaría tener a un igual con quien luchar – dijo Bella sonriendo, pero la respuesta de Rosalie fue un gruñido dando a entender su postura sobre eso, y la negativa de Emmet lo corroboro, pero Bella no perdió su sonrisa – sospechaba la respuesta. El motivo que el clan no a sido exterminado es que no contamos con pruebas suficientes para que sean inculpados, así que nuestra misión es encontrarlas y proceder con el castigo – todos asistieron entendiendo el punto y sorprendiéndose que Aro les mandara recolectar pruebas en lugar de terminar directamente con el problema – supongo que cuando llegue el momento de la lucha Jane y Demetri vendrán a ayudar, Jane no me perdonaría nunca si le niego un poco de diversión – termino sonriendo

- Y quien es el clan? Si se puede saber claro – pregunto esta vez Esme. Bella frunció el ceño ante esto, se veía que no quería decirnos

- Por que no les dices mama? No creo que pase nada – le dijo Ness. Ante esto ella, se quedo meditando unos segundos hasta que por fin mirándonos a todos seriamente como si estuviera evaluándonos lo soltó

- El clan Denali – dijo Bella sorprendiéndonos a todos – se que mantienen una estrecha relación con ese clan

- Eso es imposible Bella – dije yo – Tanya ni los demás harían nada semejante – en ese mismo momento supe que había hecho algo malo, pues la ira cruzo los ojos de Bella que se volvieron completamente negros, haciendo que incluso Jasper se doblara por la sensación.

- Estas insinuando que miento Edward? – pregunto con furia – que nosotros mentimos?- estaba completamente furiosa podía verlo en sus ojos e incluso en el tono de su voz – porque habría venido de nuevo a Forks, cuando lo he estado evitando desde que me marche? Porque hubiera aceptado entonces la norma de mi padre de quedarme aquí cerca vuestro cuando he escapado de eso durante todos estos años?- eso había dolido, a mi y a toda mi familia aunque ellos sabían perfectamente que quien realmente había evitado Bella era a mi y no a ellos – Tanya y su clan son sospechosos y cuando sean mostrados culpables serán castigados, y créeme que no me importara lo que pienses de mi. Y te advierto ahora, y de paso también a vosotros – dijo ella mirando amablemente a mis familiares para luego volver a fijar su mirada furiosa en mi – ellos están completamente vigilados, no somos los únicos de la guardia por la zona, cualquier intento de contacto con ellos será descubierto y estos serán considerados cómplices de los Denali, se que no tenéis nada que ver con el crimen que se les imputa así que mejor manténganse alejados de ellos- termino dejándonos a todos en silencio

- Entendemos el punto Bella, no te preocupes por eso – dijo mi padre mas amablemente- no te preocupes por nosotros no haremos contacto propio con nuestro clan vecino, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor a cambio

- Dime cual es Carlisle – dijo ella mas tranquila ahora, a lo que mi padre procedió

- Me gustaría y creo que al resto de mi familia también, que cuando las pruebas sean resolutorias y la sentencia haya caído sobre ellos, nos informaras antes de llevar a cabo el castigo – termino el dejando meditando a Bella, esta miro a los miembros de la guardia y todos asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo a la petición de mi padre

- Esta bien, así se ara, por favor si les he advertido sobre mantener contacto con ellos es simplemente porque nos seria imposible ayudarlos en caso contrario, como habéis podido observar las cosas han cambiado en Volterra y ahora las decisiones no las toma solo padre, sino que Cayo y Marco junto a las esposas y padre y madre debaten el resultado de la sentencia y el propio castigo – termino ella sorprendiéndonos a todos, y es que realmente las cosas habían cambiado – si me perdonáis me gustaría salir de caza un poco

- Esta bien Bella, ve tranquila – dijo mi padre

- Yo te acompaño querida – le dijo Ryan sonriéndole los dos se levantaron y después de que mis hermanos se unieran a salir de caza se marcharon dejándonos a mis padres con la joven Ness y su prometido.

oOoOoOo

Llevaba una hora tumbado en mi cama recordando momentos con Bella, había sido tan estúpido, le había roto el corazón dos veces y lo peor de todo era tenerla delante, bajo el mismo techo y saber que no era mía y que me despreciaba y odiaba.

Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera oía los murmullos de los miembros que se estaban en la casa, hasta que una melodía conocida llego a mis oídos, era exactamente la que le había escrito a Bella, la nana que le compuse y le regale y que a ella tanto le había gustado. Baje corriendo las escaleras hacia donde mi piano se encontraba y de donde procedía la música, y allí estaba Ness, tocándola con los ojos cerrados mientras Alec la miraba atentamente sentado a su lado en el banquillo. Esa imagen me recordó tanto a cuando se la mostré por primera vez a Bella, recordaba haberla visto llorar de lo hermosa que era, según me dijo ella después. Cuando la pareja advirtió mi presencia se me quedaron mirando fijamente, no sabia que decirles, como preguntar como es que ella sabia tan bien la melodía.

- Mama me enseño a tocarla – me dijo – la tocaba para mi todas las noches para que pudiera dormir, decía que aunque había escuchado muchas canciones de cuna a lo largo de su vida, esta seguía siendo la mas hermosa y su favorita – yo estaba enmudecido, después de todo Bella continuaba amando alguna cosa hecha por mi, eso me daba esperanzas – cuando fui mas mayor le pregunte porque se ponía triste cada vez que la tocaba y aun así seguía haciéndolo, pero ella no quiso responderme – y sonriéndole a Alec amorosamente continuo – entonces le pregunte a Alec, él nunca a podido negarme nada – el chico puso una sonrisa en su rostro, había conocido a Alec cuando fui a Volterra a terminar con mi vida y realmente allí parecía mucho mas frio – y me hablo de ti, de lo que le habías hecho a ella, pero se negó a contarme mas puesto eso le correspondía a mama

- Ness siempre ha sido muy cabezona así que después de insistir durante meses, al final Bella le hablo de ti – estaba totalmente absorto en las palabras de la pareja

- Entonces entendí porque mama, todo y siempre haberme dado lo que le pedía – sonrió – por mas estrambótico que fuera – ante esto Alec sonrió también y viendo mi mirada de curiosidad

- Un día Ness le pidió a Bella un caballo de color rosa con topos lilas – mire incrédulo a la niña, y mas pensando si Bella se lo hubiera concedido – así que una noche ella y yo fuimos a comprar un caballo totalmente blanco, imagínate lo que nos costo no morderlo. Bella se paso la noche pintándolo como Ness quería y al día siguiente cuando se levanto le mostramos el caballo – acaricio la mejilla de la chica tiernamente- recuerdo que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, nos tuvo cabalgando con él durante días hasta que se canso y dijo que podíamos devolverlo – no pude mas que sonreír, Bella era una buena madre y esa chica no podría haber encontrado a nadie mejor que ella

- Pero sin desviarnos de tema, entendí porque mama nunca pudo darme lo que mas anhelaba- dijo mirándome a los ojos pero yo no entendía a que se refería, que quería una niña que había sido sumamente consentida y en lo cual Bella se había negado a dárselo ?– un padre – dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza – siempre le pedí eso pero ella siempre me respondía lo mismo "_cariño sabes que siempre te daré lo que quieras, por muy difícil que sea. Pero amor, eso es imposible, no puedo darte un papa, porque no puedo estar con ningún hombre" –_ dijo ella sorprendiéndome- después de que me conto de ti, entendí la frase que me había dicho durante tantos años y también hizo que me costara confiar en el amor que Alec decía profesarme.

- Estuve persiguiéndola durante meses, regalándole flores, chocolates incluso animales para que pudiera cazar, pero ella decía que después de lo que le había pasado a Bella, como podía confiar que yo no haría lo mismo que tu? – dijo el chico

- Pero mama hablo conmigo y me convenció de darle una oportunidad a Alec, dijo que no todos los hombres eran igual que había conocido parejas como Alice y Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie y Carlisle y Esme, me conto como eran ellos entonces comprendí que ella solo había tenido mala suerte al toparse con un hombre que no la amaba – eso me destrozo, no era verdad lo que decía, siempre había amado a Bella y continuaba haciéndolo, pero ella no me dejo replicar – y que eso no tenia porque pasarme a mi también y entonces acepte a Alec

- Eso no es cierto – dije, a lo que ella me miro con curiosidad – siempre amé a tu madre y continuo haciéndolo – y adelantándome a su protesta continué – si la abandone fue porque quería su seguridad, no quería que terminara siendo un monstruo como yo

- Bueno si eso es cierto, fallaste estrepitosamente pues ella a terminado siéndolo, aunque no crea que monstruo sea un buen calificativo – dijo y mirándome mas seriamente – si quieres un consejo, te diría que te cuides de hablar de Tanya, delante de mi madre, lo que hemos investigado de ella a través de conocidos no te favorece en nada – la mire extrañado pues no entendía a que podía referirse, nunca había tenido nada con Tanya ni le había dado paso a nada – según conocidos suyos, dijeron que mantenías una relación amorosa con ella desde hacia siglos que se vio truncada por la aparición de una humana pero que finalmente la dejaste para volver a su lado- eso me enfureció, era totalmente falso, no podía creer que Tanya fuera una persona tan falsa, oí como los murmullos se escuchaban, mis padres habían oído la confesión de Ness- podrás imaginar que a mi madre no le hizo ninguna gracia enterarse de esto, supongo que en parte por eso Aro nos mando con vosotros para que estuviera mas controlada y tranquila al tener que mantener la fachada de humanos. Ella nunca haría nada que pusiera en peligro la seguridad de tu familia, tus hermanos fueron como los hermanos que ella nunca tuvo y tus padres los que ella le hubiera gustado tener cuando era humana, aunque la abandonasteis dos veces ella sigue queriéndolos igual que siempre

- Al único que culpa de su abandono hacia ella, es a ti – termino Alec – si nos disculpáis Ness tiene que ir a descansar – y ante el gracioso puchero que ella hizo igual que antes me lo hacia Bella, cuando no quería dormir, ambos sonreímos y Alec acaricio la mejilla de Ness – amor mañana tenemos que ir a clases y ya sabes como se pone Bella si te duermes en ellas, no le gusta para nada

- Esta bien – dijo Ness resignada – adiós Edward

- Adiós – murmure mientras ellos subían por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Y en ese momento no pude mas que sentarme en el sillón que había junto a mi, recostando mis brazos que sujetaban mi cabeza desordenándome el cabello, en mis rodillas, suspirando. No solo tenia que superar la dificultad de que Bella me perdonara por lo que le hice cuando aun era humana sino que también tendré que pagar el peso de las mentiras de Tanya, como podía haber calumniado de esa manera mi amor por Bella, como podía haber inventado semejante disparate, solo pensar en lo que me había dicho la pequeña de mi amada hacia que una gran furia se expandiera en mi interior.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así pero de repente sentí una mano apretando mi hombro en señal de apoyo y al levantar la vista encontré a las dos personas que habían hecho de padres durante tantos años.

- Bella debe odiarme aun más de lo que pensé – dije abatido – oísteis lo que dijeron de Tanya?

- Edward … - suspiro mi madre

- Como a podido inventar una cosa semejante, como a sido capaz de inventar algo así – estaba realmente furioso, no quería entender los motivos que la habían llevado a decir una cosa así

- Ella siempre estuvo interesada en ti, todos lo sabíamos – dijo mi madre intentando calmarme

- Pero nunca le di pie a esos sentimientos, nunca hice nada para crearle la mas mínima ilusión, y ella invento todo esto

- Ella no sabe nada de Bella, cree que murió como humana

- Eso no la escusa de su mentira, madre

- Lo se, intenta tranquilizarte Edward, oíste lo que dijo Bella antes, no debemos tener contacto con el clan Denaly, debemos mantenernos alejados de sus asuntos

- Lo se, no intentare hacer nada estúpido, no os preocupéis.

Y así iba a ser, no tenia pensado hacer nada que permitiera a Bella creer en el rumor que Tanya había hecho creer sobre una relación entre nosotros, sabia que ella misma tarde o temprano se vería las caras con Bella y en ese momento aprovecharía para que desmintiera ese rumor delante de Bella, no iba a permitir que por su culpa se añadiera una dificultad mas a mi relación con Bella, ya tenia suficiente trabajo en hacer que crea en el amor que sentía hacia ella.

Justo al amanecer pude empezar a oler el aroma de los miembros de la familia que faltaban al igual que el de Ryan y el de mi Bella, venían todos riendo y discutiendo quien había sido el mejor cazador de la velada, sentí celos yo quería ser el que acompañara a Bella a todas sus cazas, quien la hiciera reír y quien estuviera junto a ella por las noches cuando quería encerrarse en su habitación, no ese chico que había aparecido junto a ella y aunque sabia que ellos dos no tenían una relación mas que la que yo tenia con mis hermanas, no podía evitar el hecho de ponerme celoso a cada momento que los veía juntos.

Cuando entraron en la habitación Bella se quedo mirándome, no pude evitar perderme en sus ahora ojos dorados, otra vez el tiempo se paro y todo lo que había alrededor desapareció, no sabia que podía decirle, por lo que me mantuve en silencio a esperar si ella decía algo, pero no, de repente frunció el ceño haciendo una mueca parecida a la preocupación pero negando la cabeza suavemente se giro rumbo a su habitación alegando que tenia que cambiarse para asistir al instituto, con Ryan detrás de ella. Cuando se hubieron alejado mi hermana Alice se acerco a mí, mirándome con interrogación

- Que ha pasado Edward? – me pregunto – te ves deprimido, triste

- Eso es normal en él – dijo cruelmente Rosalie, aunque sabia que me lo merecía. Ella fue la que mas me sorprendió de todo mis hermanos cuando decidí alejarme de Bella nuevamente, ella nunca mostro interés en Bella pero cuando nos marchamos su actitud hacia mi se volvió mas fría y no hasta años después supe que el motivo fue que había terminado queriendo a Bella como a una hermana más de la familia.

- Rosalie – le llamo la atención mi madre, que apareció de la nada – Ness le ha contado algo a Edward sobre Tanya – todos me miraron interrogativamente, así que olvidando que Bella se encontraba arriba, seguramente escuchando la conversación que estábamos llevando a cabo, procedí a relatar lo que Ness me había confiado, pasando de las caras de sorpresa a las de furia de mis hermanos

- Voy a arrancarle ese cabello pelirrojo que tiene – dijo Alice a lo que para sorpresa de mis padres y mía el resto de mis hermanos secundaron

- Ya oísteis la advertencia de Bella chicos, no debemos acercarnos a ella en estos momentos

- Esta bien, pero cuando Bella vaya a su busca iré con ella y le daré una paliza – dijo esta vez Rosalie haciéndonos sonreír a todos

- No deberías preguntar primero si podréis asistir a la ejecución? – nos pregunto la voz de Bella al pie de las escaleras sonriendo ligeramente – había olvidado las reuniones para decidir cosas de los Cullen – dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente

- Pero verdad que nos dejaras asistir hermanita – dijo Emmet abrazándola fuertemente y llevándola hacia donde nos encontrábamos el resto, intente que me mirara pero ella se negó a hacerlo

- Esa no es solo mi decisión, el resto de mi familia tiene que participar en ello

- Estamos de acuerdo, madre - la voz de su hija se hizo presente mientras bajaba las escaleras con un vestido azul, que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, junto a ella se encontraban los dos hombres que asintieron para confirmar su decisión

- Esta bien entonces, podréis asistir al juicio en calidad de testigos

oOoOoOo

Y así cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse y dirigirnos a la escuela, y como el coche de Bella aun no había llegado por problemas en la aduana procedimos a ir de la misma forma que el primer día y que llevaba repitiéndose todos estos días. Causando la misma sensación de siempre, cuando estacionamos.

Las clases pasaron aburridas pera mi, en el almuerzo Bella estuvo mas seria de costumbre, cuando mis hermanas preguntaron el motivo, ella solo se disculpo y se marcho, Ness dijo que para estas fechas siempre se ponía seria y depresiva, pero que al cabo de dos días estaba otra vez como siempre, entonces me puse a pensar y recordé la fecha en la que nos encontrábamos hoy, y me sorprendí enormemente.

- Ohh – dije, sin poder evitar que un suspiro se saliera de mi boca

- Que pasa Edward? Tu sabes porque mi hermanita se pone así? – pregunto Emmet frunciendo su ceño con enfado hacia mi, mientras el resto me miraban sospechosamente, pero fue Jasper el primero en hablar

- Ahora que lo pienso, Edward también se pone mas depresivo de lo normal por estas fechas – dijo mirándome

- Por lo que tu sabes el motivo no es así Edward? Sabes porque mamá se pone triste? – me pregunto la pequeña

- Bueno hoy es el día que Bella vino por primera vez al colegio – dije mirando fijamente por la ventana – con la emoción de que estuviera de nuevo aquí no me había dado cuenta en que día estábamos

- Vaya, ahora entiendo – dijo la pequeña. Iba a añadir algo pero el timbre sonó y cada uno se dirigió a su clase, por suerte a mi me tocaba biología con Bella, y como años antes, nos sentábamos juntos.

Cuando llegue ella ya estaba sentada en su silla mirando por la ventana

- Bella – susurre su nombre, quería hablar con ella, quería pedirle perdón, quería decirle tantas cosas, cosas que no me dejaba decirle, pero el profesor llegó enseguida y se puso a hablar

- Bien chicos, ya sé que lo que voy a decirles no es del todo normal, pero viendo lo estancados que están algunos alumnos, he visto conveniente organizar una salida de tres días al bosque de Forks – tanto Bella como yo nos alarmamos, pero ella fui mas rápida y levanto la mano

- Si, señorita Volturi? – dijo el profesor

- Es obligatoria esta salida, creo que tanto Cullen como yo, nos seria difícil asistir

- Señorita es totalmente obligatorio, pondré un reporte a quien no venga, además tengo entendido que la familia Cullen como la suya suelen salir los días soleados de acampada, no tendría que ser ningún problema para ustedes – ante estas palabras tanto Bella como yo no pudimos decir nada, por lo que el profesor continuo explicando que saldríamos mañana a las 7 de la mañana desde la escuela y que volveríamos el viernes por la tarde

Cuando la clase termino, los dos salimos rápidamente de la clase para dirigirnos al coche, como estaba lloviendo ni Ness o Alec habían llegado, entramos al coche quedándonos en silencio, puse claro de luna, era mi favorita y sabia que a Bella le encantaba

- Claro de luna –suspiro ella – fue la primera canción que toque cuando aprendí a tocar el piano y el violín – dijo ella para volver a su silencio

- Bella … - iba a hablar con ella pero como últimamente me interrumpió

- Tenemos que pensar en mañana – suspiro – esta claro que tenemos que ir, pero igualmente será difícil, además no se como se lo tomaran los lobos – cogió su móvil y mando un mensaje a alguien quien fui respondido inmediatamente – tengo el teléfono del jefe del clan, por lo de la misión tenemos que movernos por zonas que están en su parte de tratado – explico, luego leyó la respuesta – dice que lo entienden, que habrá un par de lobos por la zona por si se nos presenta algún imprevisto, pero que no pasa nada

- Por que le has preguntado? – le dije curioso y la verdad un poco celoso , no entendía porque le había preguntaba una cosa que no les concernía a ellos, ella me miro con una ceja levantada y por primera vez desde que la habia vuelot a ver con una sonrisa de lado y algo divertida, y esa sonrisa iba dirida a mi y solo a mi.

- Puede que entremos en su territorio, no sabemos por que zona nos llevara mañana el profesor ni donde acampamos, era mejor avisarles para que no hayan problemas – termino

- Entiendo, tienes todo para ir de acampada?

- No – pero luego sonrió – estoy segura que Alice ya se abra encargado de eso, fijate que su coche no esta y hoy había insistido en ir en su propio coche – dijo. Yo solo sonreí ante esto y se abrieron las puertas del coche donde el resto de la familia de ella se sentó. y puse rumbo hacia casa, pues teniamos que preparar un monton de cosas para mañana.

* * *

**i bien? que les parecio? **

**espero y que les gusto ! **

**reviews !  
**


	6. Acampada escolar

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si a su autora Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia, se que prometi ponerlo el viernes o el sabado pero este fin de semana he estado enferma así que lo pongo hoy. **

**por otra parte se que no tengo mucho derecho a pedirles que dejen reviews, ya que a veces tardo eternidades en subir un nuevo capitulo pero porfavor dejenlos, aunque solo sea para saber si les gusto o no. **

**y hablando del tema de los reviews, quiero dar especial gracias a NOEMI CULLEN nunca me habia dejado un review como el tuyo e incluso nunca nadie me dijo todo lo que me dijiste tu en el tuyo, esas palabras hacieron que saliera una sonrisa en mi cara y creeme cuando te lo digo porque estaba en clase y todos me miraron raro por esa accion, tus palabras me pusieron muy feliz y me dieron la inspiracion para escribir este nuevo capitulo, asi que espero que te guste y lo disfrutes. **

**muchas gracias a tods los que dejaron review, todos estos ayudan a tener ganas de seguir escribiendo. **

**bueno ya le dejo! **

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 5 : ACAMPADA ESCOLAR

_- Bella Pov-_

Todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que habíamos llegado a Forks estaba mezclado, me encontraba totalmente feliz de poder compartir una experiencia como la escuela de nuevo después de tantos años sin hacerlo, además de tener la oportunidad de enseñarle a mi hija también como eran las cosas entre humanos.

Aunque el hecho de haber vuelto a tener contacto con los Cullen era el principal motivo de mis emociones contradictorias, por un lado estaba feliz de haberlos reencontrado, Carlisle y Esme fueron los padres que siempre soñé tener cuando era humana, Emmet y Jasper, los hermanos que siempre desee tener, aunque mi relación con Rosalie nunca fue como me hubiera gustado también la eché de menos en los momentos en los que pensaba en ellos, Alice, ella siempre fue la mas especial, fue mi mejor amiga y la hermana que tampoco nunca tuve, la persona que me daba consejos y hablaba sin temor a ser reprendida. Pero la parte negativa de este reencuentro fue Edward, en estos días que habíamos compartido, había podido descubrir como mi amor hacia él seguía intacto, cada vez que me cruzaba con él, mi muerto corazón volvía a querer latir, cuando nos quedábamos mirando me perdía en sus ojos y me seguían preocupando los momentos en los que estaba triste o deprimido.

No podía negar ese sentimiento, siempre lo había amado, por mucho que lo negaba, el sentimiento estaba allí, había pasado largos años negándolo ante todos e incluso hacia mi misma pero no podía más, si bien no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo en publico, podía hacerlo en mi interior.

Y estaba el tema de Rennesme, nadie había sospechado sobre su verdadera procedencia, nadie había sospechado que esa niña era realmente mía y de Edward y la verdad es que no lo entendía puesto que era una copia exacta a mi cuando humana pero con el pelo de Edward, tenía la teoría que no habían parado a pensarlo por dos motivos, uno, no sabían que antes de marcharse ellos, Edward y yo habíamos tenido relaciones. Dos, no imaginaban que esto pudiera haber llegado a pasar, puesto que había asegurado el primer día que la madre había muerto. Aunque Ryan hubiera reprendido mi mentira no podíamos negar que no había mentido en ningún momento, es verdad que aseguré que la madre había muerto cuando en realidad yo seguía viva, pero la es verdad que se puede llegar a entender el momento de la transformación como un proceso de muerte, aunque después vuelvas a la vida.

- Bella ya es la hora – oí como una voz me llamaba. Gire mi rostro para encararlo hacia la puerta donde Edward estaba parado, supuse que los demás estarían haciendo otras cosas.

- Ahora mismo bajo

Y el se marcho cerrando la puerta, cogí mi mochila que estaba al lado de la puerta sonriendo en el momento en que Alice me la había entregado.

_- Flashback -_

_Habíamos entrado por lo puerta hace escasamente unos diez minutos, cada uno se encontraba haciendo cualquier cosa, mientras yo estaba sentada con Rennesme y Alec en la mesa del comedor ayudándoles hacer la tarea. A Alec le costaba un poco seguir con el ritmo de las clases puesto que nunca en su vida como humano y luego como vampiro había asistido a la escuela y en cuanto a Rennesme podíamos decir lo mismo aunque sabia escribir y leer perfectamente con tan solo 3 meses de vida. _

_Estaba totalmente enfocada a explicarles lo que no entendían cuando el sonido del coche de Alice apareció en mis oídos, confirmando que había vuelto de lo que imagine, una tarde de compras. Y como supuse no me equivoque, a los dos minutos ella bajo del coche acompañada de un Jasper cargado de bolsas y con cara de hastiado. _

_- Bella! – dijo ella corriendo hacia mi y cogiéndome la mano con fuerza, llevándome hasta la zona de los sofás – ven, ven, tienes que ver todo lo que te comprado para la acampada de mañana! He visto que os vais a divertir mucho!_

_- Alice – dije suspirando – no hacia falta que compraras tanta cosa, son solo tres días, además – continúe – tenia pensado venir aquí por las noches para salir a cazar todos juntos _

_- Ni hablar! – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido – es una acampada escolar! Tanto Edward como tu tenéis totalmente prohibido venir a buscarnos o apareceros donde nosotros estamos por las noches, si queréis cazar alejaros de donde estamos normalmente!_

_- Esta bien – suspire, no tenia nada de ganas de llevarle la contraria a mi pequeña amiga_

_- Bien, ahora los regalos ¡! _

_Y en ese momento empezó a desempacar cosas, me enseño una mochila de esas grandes para acampada roja y negra, parecían los colores de la guardia, también había comprado un saco de los mismo colores y ropa de montaña, así como unas botas y de mas, como un abrigo, jerséis, pantalones. _

_Estuvo no se cuanto tiempo enseñando y descartando cosas, al principio estaba con ella pero al final me cansé y volví con mi hija para continuar ayudándola y a la madrugada decidí ir a mi habitación a pensar. Ryan estaba haciendo vigilancia por lo de la misión y Rennesme estaba durmiendo junto con Alec. _

_- fin flashback -_

Baje por las escaleras, como estaban todos allí, inclusive mi niña, eran las 6:30 de la mañana todos me miraron atentamente y mi familia sonrió de lado

- Bonita camiseta Bells – me dijo mi hermano, yo solo sonreí, me la había puesto a propósito. Era una sudadera ancha con capucha roja, en el medio estaba el escudo de la familia con el nombre Volterra escrito en medio (imaginaos esas sudaderas de las universidades )

Todos la miraron y sonrieron, inclusive los Cullen, me fije en Edward el también iba vestido con ropa de acampada, nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos en el coche de él, estaba nerviosa, nunca me había separado de mi hija y menos para ir a una acampada llena de humanos y donde el único vampiro que asistiría era el mismo del que había estado enamorada.

- Estas bien Bella – me pregunto Edward – te veo un poco nerviosa, te pasa algo?

- Solo que – pensé si responderle o no, pero no encontré ningún motivo por el cual no hacerlo – nunca he estado separada de Ness, ni siquiera cuando tenia que ir a misiones, padre dejaba que me acompañara junto con Alec y Jane o algún otro miembro

- Entiendo – dijo él asintiendo – debe ser difícil para ti estar separada entonces – yo solo asentí y le sonreí ligeramente – Bella yo … - pero ya habíamos llegado a la escuela y había gente junto con un autobús escolar – vaya ya hemos llegado, tendremos que ir en ese autobús, te sentaras conmigo? – yo me quede pensando, era cierto que teníamos todo ese pasado, pero él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, podía notarlo, y además no me sentía capaz de sentarme en un lugar como ese rodeado de humanos sin ningún apoyo

- Esta bien – conteste por fin, el me sonrió y los dos nos bajamos del coche, atrayendo una vez mas todas las miradas.

Nos acercamos donde todos estaban para empezar a subir hacia el autocar, cuando Edward me cedió el sitio de la ventana y se sentó a mi lado nos ganamos otra vez miradas de odio y envidia. Íbamos por la mitad del camino y todavía no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra, hacia rato que había decidió ayudar a Edward bloqueando las mentes de los humanos, no sabia porque tenia estos gestos con él, bueno en realidad si lo sabia, no podía ver como se encogía en la silla cogiendo su cabeza con sus manos, y cuando dejo de oír sus mentes me miro sonriéndome y agradeciéndome, cosa que suscito mas rumores entre los compañeros de clase. Algunos iban relacionados con nuestra posible relación sentimental y otros eran aun más básico, estos me causaban risa y como no haciendo honor a la familia los dueños de estos fueron nada más y nada menos que Newton y Mallory, cuchicheaban sobre nuestro aspecto y todo en general.

"_has visto que buen aspecto tiene para haber tenido que levantarse tan temprano, seguro que Bella lleva toneladas de maquillaje" " y esa sudadera? Es de su país?" "parece que sea una mafiosa, tan rica y tan misteriosa y encima es italiana!"_ ese había causado que tanto Edward como yo pusiéramos una sonrisita aumentando así los rumores de nuevo.

Después de una hora 35 minutos y 57 segundos llegamos a un camino en medio del bosque, ese era el camino donde Edward me había llevado la primera ves que fuimos cuando era humana, los dos nos miramos intentando disimular, al menos yo, la consternación que me rodeaba, iríamos a ese prado? Había intentado evitarlo desde mi llegada a Forks, pero lo que menos quería es que ese lugar fuera llenado por estudiantes que sin duda no dudarían en hacer de ese lugar el sitio donde encontrarse para sus estupideces. Eso no podía pasar el lugar donde me entregue a Edward, donde me mostro como brillaba a la luz del sol, donde tantas cosas habían pasado, no podía ser llenado por esas personas. Supe que Edward pensaba igual al ver su ceño fruncido y la cara de molestia, pero sin duda todas esas dudas se fueron en el momento que el profesor nos guio hacia dentro del bosque por el sentido contrario en el que el prado se encontraba, haciendo que los dos suspirásemos levemente.

Después de una dos horas de camino y ocho descansos, los humanos estaban cansados y yo estaba realmente hastiada de todo esto, podría haber llegado a cualquier lugar en menos de un minuto y llevaba dos horas caminando a un paso que me enfermaba y haciendo unas paradas que me eran innecesarias, sin contar el hecho de tener que fingir un cansancio que sin duda no sentía. Pero después de una hora mas llegamos al destino, podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del profesor, cuando algunos de los alumnos murmuraron la belleza del prado, mientras que otros mas alejados para evitar que sus palabras llegaran a oídos de este, criticaban el hecho de haber tenido que caminar durante tres horas para llegar a un sitio rodeado de árboles.

- Bien chicos, ahora comeremos y después comenzaremos a montar las tiendas – dijo el profesor – estas serán por parejas y se serán formadas por las mismas personas de la clase de biología – ante esto nuevos murmullos se formaron centrándose en las parejas que estaban formadas por un chico y una chica que eran tres en total. La primera eran unos mellizos, que fueron descartados inmediatamente, la segunda era una pareja la cual eran primos por lo que también fueron descartadas y como no la otra era la formada por Edward y por mi, pero nos dedicamos a ignorarlos a todos que pararon rápidamente al oír hablar de nuevo al profesor – bien, después de formar las tiendas iréis a buscar leña para hacer una fogata para esta noche, mañana empezaremos con las clases.

Cuando el profesor termino con su discurso nos dispersamos por los grupos que normalmente había a la hora del almuerzo para disponernos a comer, Edward y yo nos alejamos pero pronto gente se sentó a nuestro alrededor aprovechando la ausencia del resto de miembros de la familia. Sacamos de las mochilas unas cajas que Esme había preparado llenas de comida que según ella era para mantener la fachada, pero que los dos sabíamos, se había divertido lo suyo haciéndola. Y como siempre que se trataba de Esme, la comida que había dentro parecía ser fabulosa, había ordenado por colores y productos los tipos de comida, desde salchichas a verduras e incluso una tortilla junto con arroz. Los dos nos miramos impresionados por la cantidad de comida que había y la cual no nos íbamos a comer.

Vi como muchos de los compañeros de clase miraban nuestras cajas con envidia y hambre, así que encontré la escusa perfecta para comerla y no tener que tirarla toda, ofrecerles a ellos, sabia que no se iban a negar y cuando alguno puso pegas, los dos les aseguramos que Esme hacia unos desayunos similares por las mañanas, motivo principal por el que apenas comíamos en la escuela. Así que en un segundo nos habíamos desecho de mas de la mitad de la comida y habíamos acallado muchos rumores sobre posibles anorexias conjuntas en la familia de Edward y la mía. Pronto todo el mundo termino de comer.

Ante esto todos se dispersaron, Edward y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en ponernos en un lugar que si bien no estaba muy alejado la parte de atrás daba directo a la zona del bosque, por lo que podríamos salir por allí las noches para ir a cazar sin tener que preocuparnos de ser observados, como siempre Alice era previsora en todos los sentidos, al haber comprado una tienda de doble puerta.

oOoOo

Llegada la noche, nos sentamos todos alrededor de una gran fogata, ataviados con sudaderas para refugiarnos del frío, yo continuaba con la misma que esta mañana que según había visto había atraído más de una mirada, a lo que yo no podía impedir que una pequeña sonrisa ladeada se formara en mi rostro. Y así empezó una ronda de historias de miedo, la mayoría de vampiros las cuales me causaban gracia.

- Bien, alguien tiene alguna historia más que contar? – dijo el profesor, a lo que Mallory que se encontraba sentada al lado de Newton levanto la mano. – tu Lauren tienes algo que contarnos – algo que no me gustaba era que llevaba el mismo nombre que su abuela, cosa que de verdad aborrecía pero visto a los ojos de todos yo tenia lo mismo.

- Si profesor, tengo una historia que contar – todos asintieron – esta historia me la conto la señora Newton, dijo que era una historia que había pasado verdaderamente y que retrataba la patética y triste historia de amor de una chica que iba con ella al colegio – esto lo dijo con una mueca irónica mirándome fijamente, cosa que no me gusto para nada.

- Bien, que piensan chicos, quieren escucharla – pregunto el profesor, a lo que muchos de ellos asintieron mientras que otros se encogían de hombros o negaban con la cabeza – esta bien, puedes contarla entonces

- Todo comenzó cuando la chica llamada Bella Swan vino a Forks desde Phoenix, en el colegio no paso desapercibida por ser nueva y encima la hija del jefe de la policía. El primer día ya puso sus ojos en el chico mas codiciado de todo el colegio, Edward Cullen y no se sabe como lo hizo pero consiguió salir con él – ante esto todos giraron para mirarnos tanto a Edward como a mí, vi como Edward estaba tenso desde el momento que me habían nombrado y supe que iba a decir algo, pero simplemente le negué con la cabeza, tenia algo mucho mejor preparado para ella, cuando terminara de contar esa estúpida historia – después de escaparse juntos una vez y volver al colegio, justo después de su cumpleaños Edward abandono a Bella, ella paso seis meses patéticamente hasta que un chico de la Push empezó a llevarla a sitios y animarla, pero un día Bella volvió a desaparecer durante tres días volviendo del lugar que fuera acompañada de nuevo por Edward y la familia de este, las cosas iban bien e incluso se habían prometido pero sin saber el motivo Edward volvió a abandonarla, así que Bella se quedó totalmente sola, sin su prometido y sin su mejor amigo de la Push, para después desaparecer y no volver nunca más. Muchos pensaron que se había suicidado, pues según me dijo la señora Newton, lo último que supo su padre de ella es que había comprado un billete para Italia, pero nada más – volvió a mirarnos con una cruel sonrisa, mientras sentía como todos la miraban a ella y alternativamente a mi – quizá tu puedas aclararnos que pasó con ella no Bella, puesto que tengo entendido era tu abuela. Y mira que casualidad que estas viviendo con el nieto del hombre que le hizo todo eso, no lo odias?- yo estaba con ganas de querer matarla, simplemente morderla y dejarla vacía para que ni a la opción de transformarse pudiera optar, pero simplemente puso la sonrisa más cruel que había en mi cara y aplaudí ligeramente, ganándome miradas de confusión por parte de todos incluso de Edward.

- Vaya, vaya Lauren, no esperaba que contaras esa historia, pero como me preguntas que pasó con Bella Swan te lo diré sinceramente. Cuando Edward se marcho abandonándola una vez más, sin siquiera preocuparse en las consecuencias de eso – vi como él que estaba a mi lado bajaba la mirada tristemente – se dio cuenta que estaba muriéndose de tuberculosis y no tenia dinero para pagarse el tratamiento, así que sin decir nada gasto sus ahorros de la universidad para regresar a Italia, donde residían los Volturis, una familia muy importante a la cual había conocido cuando desapareció por segunda vez, como bien has explicado, allí fue adoptada y mas tarde se casó con el jefe de familia donde tuvieron una hija que así mismo se hizo muy amiga de la hermana que seria la tía abuela de Edward – todos me miraban impresionados e incluido él – así que cuando ellos murieron, sus hijas pudieron presentarse al resto de la familia y así es como hemos ido a parar a casa de Edward durante este tiempo que estaremos aquí – todos continuaban mirándome impresionados, y la verdad es que ni yo misma podía entender como había sido capaz de inventar una historia semejante, pero lo bueno estaba por venir y con la pregunta que hizo Newton, hizo que todo saliera acorde a mis planes.

- Cabeza de familia? Eso suena a la mafia –dijo lo último murmurándolo

- Eso es cabeza de familia – mire fijamente a Lauren – sabes Lauren, en Italia tenemos mucho apego y respeto por cada uno de los miembros de la familia, aunque estos ya estén muertos – hice una pausa para darle lo que seria más drama – y llegamos hasta altas acciones para que este honor no sea mancillada y en el caso que lo haya sido, como venganza – todos me miraron impresionados y ella con miedo a los ojos, cosa que me produjo una gran satisfacción, sonriendo cruelmente continué – por tu bien, espero que no vuelvas a contar una historia así, créeme que mi hermano Ryan, era mucho más apegado a mi abuela, no creo que te convenga que escuche esa historia o que se entere que has estado riéndote de ella, podría enfurecerse – sonreí cruelmente ante eso, y mire a Edward indicándole que él debía continuar con el relato – créeme Edward conoce la furia que puede llegar a tener mi hermano – y ante esto todos lo miraron a él, mientras Lauren estaba encogida y nos miraba con miedo.

- En eso Bella tiene razón, recuerdo que justo el primer día de venir aquí me dio una paliza solo porque me parecía mucho a mi abuelo y dije que Bella era exactamente igual a la suya – todos lo miraron con susto, aunque a mi me sorprendio que el siguiera mi juego y encima se inventara una mentira como esa, la verdad me gusto que él hiciera una cosa así

- Pero que os creéis en vuestra familia! – chillo Lauren histérica – que sois mafiosos o algo por el estilo – ante esto puse una sonrisita de lado

- Eso lo has dicho tu, que-ri-da – ella me miro con susto, al igual que los demás, sabia que ahora que sospechaban estupideces me dejarían en paz y por consiguiente a los Cullen también – me voy a dormir – dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia mi tienda para esperar que todos se durmieran y poder ir a cazar.

Cuando entre en esta, me puse el pijama que Alice me había comprado, consistía en un vestido, que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo de color negro, con unos calcetines por debajo de la rodilla de color rojo y unas botas _(de esas que son como con cabello de oveja por dentro y suaves por fuera, suelen ser marrones)_ de color negro. Me mire atentamente, no sabia el motivo de ponerme un vestido tan sexy solo para estar en la montaña, pero supuse que ella había previsto el hecho de que dormiría con Edward, y ante eso y olvidándome de todo, empecé a divagar y preguntarme si seria capaz de darle una segunda oportunidad si me la pidiera y se disculpara previamente por lo que me hizo, y casi al instante supe que se la daría que no importaba todo lo que me hiciera si al final se disculpaba, siempre terminaría cayendo de nuevo junto a él.

oOoOoOo

_- Edward Pov -_

Alucinando, así es como me encontraba desde el mismo momento en que Bella había empezado con la historia que supuestamente habían vivido nuestros abuelos, no podía negar que era increíblemente creíble. Mire a mi alrededor, todos me miraban con incredulidad, Bella se había ido a la tienda, dejándome a mi con todas las preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza de los chicos y las cuales Bella había dejado de proteger hacía escasos momentos, permitiéndome pensar respuestas elaboradas antes de que las formularan, pronto me libere de ellos usando la misma escusa que minutos antes había utilizado a ella, dejándoles a todos murmurando sobre la procedencia de Bella, muchos pensaban que era la hija de un jefe de la mafia italiana, incluso algunos creían haber oído ese apellido como uno de los capos mas buscados del mundo, yo solo me reí en silencio por la absurda situación. Pero lo que si había quedado claro para todos era que con Bella nadie podía meterse y que según muchos Lauren había conseguido meterse en la lista negra y que gracias a ella los Newton también, aunque eso eran solo los reproches que él le lanzaba a ella.

Me pare delante de la puerta, que debía hacer ahora, quería, tenia que hablar con ella, contarle la parte de mi historia, contarle como me sentía, quería pedirle otra oportunidad que me perdonara, quería decirle que la amaba que solo ella era dueña de mi corazón, que era la única mujer que podía hacer que mi vida tuviera sentido, que solo ella podía devolverla la felicidad a mi muerto corazón. Pero y si me rechazaba? Era una posibilidad, pero tenia que intentarlo, todos estos años había sobrevivido a base de recuerdos, haciéndome creer que ella era más feliz como humana que se había casado y tenido hijos y que incluso ahora tendría nietos. Pero ahora sabia la verdad, era consciente de su inmortalidad, era como yo, parada en sus eternos dieciocho años. Tenía que ser valiente y decírselo, así que me agache para abrir la cremallera y entrar.

Pero cuando entre me quede parado y embobado, ciertamente esta increíble, con ese mini vestido y los calcetines, quien había sido capaz de comprarle algo como eso, Alice, para que me preguntaba algo así si era clara la respuesta?, trague la ponzoña que se había acumulado en mi boca y entre, ella estaba tumbada bocarriba, con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo el libro de cumbres borrascosas, sonreí ante este hecho.

- Cuantas veces has leído ese libro? – le pregunte, ella me miro y me dirigió una sonrisa que hubiera parado mi corazón

- Te sorprendería si te digo que miles? – yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo – aunque puedo recitarlo todo sin mirar las hojas, sigo sintiendo el nudo en el estomago, o las ganas de llorara cada vez que lo leo – suspiro – este libro es especial

- Lo se – solo pude susurrarle

- Es el mismo que tenia cuando era humana, al los meses de ser convertida vine por ultima vez a Forks, cogí algunas cosas que había olvidado cuando me fui y ya no regrese nunca más. Siempre estuve pendiente de Charlie y René en la distancia pero nunca volví a pisar los estados unidos hasta después de que murieran, por una misión.

- Bella, yo… - no sabia como continuar, pero entonces ella me miro con unos ojos, y supe que esta era mi oportunidad, que si quería que ella me escuchara, este era el momento indicado – yo lo siento tanto Bella, te lo prometí, prometí que nunca volvería a mentirte que siempre seria sincero y yo lo hice. Pero estaba tan asustado, recuerda como tenia el cuerpo la mañana después de que estuviéramos juntos, estaba todo lleno de moratones y los vi por la noche Bella, como iban cogiendo color y me sentí un monstruo, por haberte hecho daño, cuando te prometí a ti y a mi mismo que nunca lo haría, y no quería que volviera a pasar, de modo que fui un cobarde y me marche. Y te veo años después y tienes una familia, eres una guardiana y tienes una hija y yo estoy solo y te echo de menos, siempre lo he hecho – las palabras salían de mi boca y no paraban, pero mis labios fueron sellados por un beso.

Bella me beso, y yo estaba totalmente quieto hasta que reaccione y le devolví el beso, primero era tierno pero después la necesidad se hizo mas grande, me situé encima de ella mientras sus brazos se enredaban en mi cuello y sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello, había vuelto al cielo, no podía expresar otra cosa que se comparase con volver a besar los labios de Bella, me aventure a profundizar mas el beso pasando mi lengua por su labio inferior, a lo que ella abrió su boca inmediatamente dándome el permiso para que nuestras lenguas danzaran en un baile que hacia años habían dejado de hacer.

Nuestro beso paso de ser tierno a pasional, Bella jugaba con mi cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi espalda mandando escalofríos por esta, yo me aventure a acariciar su pierna desde la rodilla donde estaba cubierta por el calcetín subiendo por el muslo, mis manos subían y bajaban si atreverse a llegar mas lejos, pero los gemidos que ella profesaba no ayudaban a mi autocontrol. Aventure mi mano por su cintura hasta que se situó en su pecho, paramos de besarnos para mirarnos a los ojos, esos ojos de los que estaba enamorado, si bien no eran del mismo color que antes la esencia seguí siendo la misma.

- Te he extrañado tanto Bella – le dije, ella desvió la mirada, supe que si fuera humana, en este mismo instante se hubiera sonrojado y su corazón latería agitado al igual que lo haría el mío, cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse en los míos ella sonrió

- Yo también te he extrañado Edward – nos volvimos a besar, acariciarnos, pero ella paro en beso – Edward – dijo en un susurro – yo… yo no me siento preparada… - entendí al instante a que se refería, y aunque yo me moría de ganas de volver a estar con ella, entendía que ella no sintiera lo mismo – quiero estar contigo – dijo susurrando – pero aun no me siento capaz… yo nunca… desde – entendí a que se refería al instante, me aparte de encima de ella y me tumbé a su lado abrazándola como cuando ella era humana, la diferencia principal era que ahora ella estaba en un corto vestido que me torturaba y no hacia falta que se tapara para no coger frío

- Yo tampoco he estado con nadie más Bella – le dije suavemente mientras la miraba a los ojos – no importa que no te sientas preparada – la bese en la frente – te esperaría durante siglos si me lo pidieras – ella sonrió

- Será mejor que finjamos dormir hasta que todos lo estén haciendo – yo solo asentí y apague la luz de la linterna que iluminaba el techo

- Bella – dije en un susurro – quieres darme el honor de volver a ser mi novia? – le pregunte nervioso por su respuesta, ella sonrió y dándome un casto beso en los labios asintió afirmativamente

Estuvimos abrazados en silencio por no se cuanto tiempo, los minutos pasaban rápidamente si la tenia a ella a mi lado, cuando oímos las profundas respiraciones de todos los alumnos salimos a cazar, para regresar al alba y empezar a prepararnos. Así pasamos los siguientes días, entre nuestros compañeros, besándonos y abrazándonos por la noche, Bella me contaba sobre misiones que había hecho o simplemente sobre como era la vida en el castillo, como eran los que consideraba su familia. Yo le contaba como habíamos pasado estos años nosotros, como la habíamos buscado para finalmente suponer que se había casado con Black, y como había sido de dura la vida para mí, creyéndola en los brazos de otro hombre y arrepentido por haberlo permitido.

No nos dimos cuenta que ye era viernes y teníamos que volver a casa, empacamos nuestras cosas y regresamos a la escuela, mi coche seguí aparcado en el mismo lugar, supuse que uno de los miembros de la familia lo había dejado allí, cuando nos montamos nos fuimos para casa, al llegar los ojos de Bella se iluminaron, delante de la puerta se encontraba un increíble Ferrari edición limitada negro con la tapicería en rojo, sonreí ante eso, Bella realmente amaba esos colores. Ella bajo corriendo y abrazo a su coche, yo solo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

Pronto todos los miembros de la familia salieron, las chicas junto con Ryan y Alec se tiraron encima de Bella, y los chicos me abrazaron, dándome miradas divertidas y lanzando comentarios picantes a los dos, por lo que imagine que Alice les había anunciado sobre nuestra relación. Pero pronto sus caras volvieron a ponerse serias, cosa que nos sorprendió a los dos.

- Mama, Tanya Denaly llamó ayer –dijo Rennesme, Bella se tenso y dirigió su mirada hacia Carlisle

- Así es Bella, dijo que vendría a pasar unos días a nuestra casa – Bella miro seria a mi padre – le dije que teníamos invitados, pero ella insistió, no pude negarme- Bella se puso seria, luego dirigió una mirada a los miembros de su familia y supe que se entendía al instante

- Bueno, aunque esto no estaba planeado, quizá nos irá bien, tendremos que inventar una buena escusa. Cuando llega? – dijo, mirando a Alice

- He visto que llegara mañana sobre el mediodía, pedirá quedarse en la habitación de Edward – todos nos tensamos y yo gruñí con fastidio – al final Esme la instalara en el estudio- finalizo

- Bien, tenemos que prepararnos, Ness tengo que hablar contigo, iremos Alec, Ryan, tu y yo a Seattle y de paso informamos a padre – todos los miembros los miramos con interrogación y yo enfadado, no me quería separar de ella – tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes, pero las sabrán dentro de poco – dijo ella mirándonos a nosotras, solo asentimos, ella corrió a su habitación, se cambio de ropa y dándome un beso de despedida subió a su coche junto con el resto – no tardaremos mucho.

* * *

**y bien? que les parecio? **

**como vieron las cosas entre Edward y Bella van mejorando, aunque aun faltan secreto por ser desvelados ...  
**

**dejen reviews porfa !  
**


	7. Tanya I

**Bueno he vuelto, se que no tengo verguenza por tardarme tanto pero en serio las cosas en mi casa no andan nada bien**

**mi madre se ha separado de mi padrastro por lo que mi hermana y yo hemos estado apoyandola, ya se imaginan, por el mismo motivo me veo obligada a encontrar una trabajo por las tardes por lo que intentare actualizar seguido hasta que escuentre uno.**

**sin mas dilacion aqui un nuevo capitulo, les dijo que hay un pequeño lemmon, es el primero que escribo así que no sean duras conmigo XD **

**bueno espero que les guste ! **

**dejen Review porfa !**

* * *

CAPITULO 6: TANYA

_- Bella pov -_

Estábamos sentados en una mesa del centro comercial, toda mi familia me miraba atentamente esperando recibir las respuestas a sus preguntas sobre mi renovada relación con Edward. Tenia perfectamente claro que había sido bastante repentino, pero no podía sentirme culpable o mal, le amaba siempre lo había hecho y ahora que él me había contado la verdad sobre sus motivos por haberme abandonado, no había podido evitar estar de nuevo con él.

Mi hija me miraba fijamente y aunque tenia una cara seria no podía disimular la alegría que sentía por mi, la conocía después de todo era mía. Los chicos también me miraban seriamente pero sabia que se alegraban por mi si yo estaba feliz.

- Y bien mama? Tienes algo que contarnos? – me pregunto finalmente Ness, a lo que yo solo suspire

- Si, estoy saliendo con Edward – dije y ante la mirada que me lanzaron todos para que continuara lo hice – se que ha sido repentino, pero sinceramente, todos sabíais que mis sentimientos por él no habían cambiado por mucho que yo lo negase. Pero lo que más me preocupa eres tu cariño – dije mirando a mi hija, ella suspiro sabia perfectamente a que me refería

- Durante este tiempo que hemos estado conviviendo con ellos los he empezado a querer y en el caso de papá, no puedo negar que también estoy empezando a albergar sentimientos hacia él

- Crees que deberíamos decirle ya, la verdad sobre tu procedencia y la transformación de Bella, amor? – pregunto Alec

- No lo se, tu que crees mama?

- Sinceramente aunque pienso que la decisión es tuya de decirles la verdad o no, creo que lo más conveniente es esperar a que la misión termine o al menos que Tanya se vaya de la casa de los Cullen, que pensáis de esto?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, después de pasear y parar a comprar algunas cosas decidimos volver hacia la casa de los Cullen. Allí todos nos estaban esperando. Decidimos que como cuartada diríamos que éramos un clan nómada que al haber encontrado a la familia Cullen y al compartir la costumbre sobre la dieta vegetariana, nos habían invitado a pasar una temporada en su casa para de este modo aprender como comportarnos como humanos y poder establecernos en algún lugar. También se decidió que Edward y yo teníamos que ser discretos en nuestra relación, sinceramente me interesaba que Tanya creyera que Edward era suyo para así ver si soltaba la lengua delante de él y conseguir una prueba definitiva.

No nos dimos cuenta y pronto oímos las ruedas de un coche entrando por el camino de tierra cerca de la casa salimos a recibirla todos, Tanya venia en un BMV gris, cuando bajó no pude evitar sentir asco hacia ella y por lo que pude advertir no era la única, pues no solo eran los miembros de mi familia sino que la de Edward y él mismo parecían sentir lo mismo. Tanya iba vestida con un vestido bastante provocativo, gran escote y corto por la falda, unos zapatos de tacón y el cabello suelto.

Solo bajar del coche se tiro en los brazos de Edward en un gran abrazo, tuve que reprimir las ganas de lanzarle un gruñido o mejor, arrancarle la cabeza en ese mismo instante, pero sabia que no solo estaba yo en la historia sino que tenia a una familia a quien proteger y una misión que cumplir.

- Edward ¡ - dijo Tanya con sus brazos envueltos en el cuello de él y intentando acercar cada vez más su cara a la de Edward

- Hola Tanya – dijo él lo más educadamente posible y apartándose de ella zafándose del abrazo que esta le estaba dando.

- Bienvenida una vez más Tanya –dijo Carlisle acercándose a ella y de este modo evitar que las cosas llegaran más lejos. Ella le saludo y después siguió con el resto de los Cullen hasta que su vista se paro en nosotros

- Quienes sois vosotros? - nos dijo mirándonos con una mueca de superioridad, cosa que hizo aumentar mi rabia hacia ella, pero una vez más fue Carlisle quien medio en la situación dirigiéndonos a todos hacia el salón.

Allí nos sentamos en los sillones. Mi familia se sentó en el más grande, yo en la punta y mi hija junto a mi, Edward se apoyo en el reposabrazos que se encontraba a mi lado haciendo que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa burlona en mi rostro y que Tanya frunciera el ceño. Los hermanos de Edward se situaron en otro sillón cerca de nosotros mientras que Carlisle y Esme se situaban al lado de Tanya que quedaba justo enfrente de nosotros. Después de un tenso silencio, Carlisle empezó a inventarse una historia de cómo nos había conocido.

- Ellos son la familia Swan – dijo Carlisle usando mi apellido de humana – nos encontramos hace poco tiempo en el bosque. Eran nómadas vegetarianos así que los invitamos a nuestra casa una temporada

- Por eso querida no nos queda ninguna habitación disponible pero … - intento decir Esme pero fue por Tanya

- No importa, me quedare con Eddie! – dijo ella rápidamente, a lo que una vez más tuve que tragarme rápidamente un gruñido. Por suerte Esme volvió a interrumpirla rápidamente antes de que decidiera lanzarme encima de ella

- Lo siento Tanya, pero eso no sería correcto, además sabes que Edward no esta de acuerdo con eso – y antes de que ella dijera algo continuo – por eso como te iba a decir antes, te he instalado en el estudio.

- Por cuanto tiempo te quedarás? – interrumpió esta vez mi hija mientras cogía mi mano y me mostraba lo que estaba pensando "no quiero que ella se quede, quiero hablar con papa y hasta que ella no se vaya no podemos hacerlo" "lo se" le conteste rápidamente y lo mas bajo posible de manera que solo fue un murmuro apenas entendible para el resto. Tanya tenia otra vez una mueca de disgusto en su cara y por lo visto tomo como una ofensa la pregunta de mi hija

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia – dijo con superioridad – solo eres una invitada – le dijo pero mi hija tenia un genio increíble y sabia que lo le sentaría nada bien lo que ella le había dicho y mucho menos se quedaría de brazos cruzados

- Al igual que tú – le dijo mirándola retadoramente y haciendo que una sonrisa se posara en la cara de mi familia y que los Cullen tuvieran que disimular la que se les intentaba aparecer a ellos. Pero Tanya toda ofendida se levanto rápidamente con la mano levantada para golpearla.

- Hazlo – le dije de pie frente a ella cogiéndola fuertemente del brazo, ella me miraba con una mueca de dolor, estaba usando una gran fuerza y sabia que podía notar el dolor. A mi lado estaba Alec quien también se había levantado rápidamente al adivinar igual que yo lo que Tanya quería hacerle a Rennesme – y te juro que será lo último que hagas – le dije amenazándola, luego le solté el brazo y me gire hacia Carlisle – vamos a cazar, seguramente volveremos mañana o pasado, en todo caso llamaríamos para informar

- Esta bien Bella – me contesto

Me dirigí hacia la puerta seguida de mi familia, antes de cruzarla mire a Edward, me hubiera gustado que viniera con nosotros, que compartiera tiempo conmigo y nuestra niña, que supiera la verdad. Pero eso era mucho pedir y difícil de realizar ahora mismo, con Tanya aquí quedaba descartado decirle la verdad sobre nuestra hija, tenia que esperar a que ella se marchara. Un sentimiento de inseguridad me lleno, Edward había jurado que la historia que había oído sobre una supuesta relación de él con Tanya era mentira. No podía evitar pensar los años que hacia que ellos dos se conocían, y también los años que nosotros habíamos estado separados y él creyendo que estaba muerta o casada con otro hombre.

Intente olvidarme de todas esa cosas, no me llevarían a ningún lado, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa que solo pudo percibir él pues me miraba fijamente cruce el umbral de la puerta adentrándome en el bosque para cazar.

_- Edward Pov -_

Bella y su familia se habían ido a cazar, todos nos dimos cuenta que fue una escusa para alejarse de Tanya. La verdad es que me hubiera encantado irme con ellos y sabia que no era el único pues la mirada que dirigían mis hermanos a la puerta mostraban la añoranza que ellos también sentían por salir de allí. Pero no podíamos hacerlo, Esme no nos hubiera perdonado nunca una falta de cortesía tan grande al dejar sola a una de nuestras invitadas. Claramente ella no merecía ninguna de las atenciones que mi madre le estaba dando, no solo había mentido sobre una relación conmigo haciendo que mi amor sufriera aún más y creyera cosas irreales, sino que también la forma en la que había tratado a Ness era una total falta de respeto y cortesía y ya no le podemos quitar el hecho de estar condenada por los Volturis.

- Eddie, en que piensas? – oí que me decía, no tenia ganas de hablar con ella, solo quería encerrarme en mi habitación y llenar mi cabeza con recuerdos y pensamientos de Bella, pero sabia perfectamente que ella usaría esa escusa para atentar contra mi intimidad y entrar en mi habitación.

- Iré a tocar el piano – todos sabían que cuando estaba encerrado en esa habitación no toleraba que nadie me molestara y estaba seguro que ni Tanya se atrevería a importunarme

Pasé horas y horas tocando la canción de cuna de Bella, entonces no pude evitar pensar en como su hija la había tocado y en ese mismo momento mi cabeza se lleno con pensamientos sobre Ness. No podía evitar compararla con Bella, tenían los mismos ojos, esos ojos chocolates en los que tantas veces me había perdido cuando era humana. Había tantas cosas que me recordaban a ella, su forma de ser, las dos eran sumamente testarudas. Recordé el primer momento que la vi, lo unida que estaba a Bella, sus actitudes en el colegio. Las notas fluían en mi mente y dedos llevando a cabo una nueva melodía suave.

Me encontraba totalmente abstraído cuando unos aplausos leves, llegaron a mi oído, levante la cabeza encontrándome a la mujer que más había amado y amo en toda mi existencia, Bella. Analizándola me di cuenta que se había cambiado de ropa y estaba realmente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido negro que le llagaba por la mitad del muslo dejando ver sus increíbles piernas acabándolas con unos tacones que las hacían aun más infinitas, no pude evitar el pensamiento de que de ser humana Bella se hubiera matado con esos zapatos pero la gracilidad con la que andaba con ellos era totalmente sexy a mi gusto. El vestido tenia un escote en "v" y por la espalda había una franja abierta dejando su piel expuesta. Mire su rostro de nuevo, tenia una sonrisa picara pues se había dado cuenta de mi escrutinio y de ser humano me hubiera sonrojado al instante al sentirme atrapado.

- Estas hermosa Bella – le dije a lo que ella sonrió y se sentó junto a mi tocando ligeramente el piano

- Gracias Edward – dijo mientras me deslumbraba con una enorme sonrisa – vamos a salir "todos" – al decir la ultima palabra tuve que contenerme una risita pues Bella había puesto una mueca de desagrado – tu quieres venir? – me pregunto, yo solo le acaricie la mejilla

- Claro que voy a ir – le dije levantándome del banquillo a lo que ella hizo lo mismo – voy a cambiarme

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me encontré la ropa preparada encima de la cama, supuse que Alice había sido la que lo había preparado pues ella adoraba encargarse de la moda de todos. Me apresure a vestirme, me puse unos pantalones negros, una camiseta de manga corta negra y una camisa blanca, después de siglos me había quedado claro que peinar mi pelo era una tarea imposible por lo que lo deje tal cual estaba y me apresure a bajar por las escaleras.

Allí se encontraban todos esperando menos Tanya, los pensamientos de todos eran parecidos a los míos, ella quería hacer una entrada "triunfal", pero no había cosa que me importara menos. Fui al lado de Bella y rápidamente le robé un beso, sabía que ella no quería descubrir nuestra relación ante Tanya pero estaba tan hermosa que no pude resistirme y la sonrisa que ella tenía me dio a entender que no le había molestado para nada mi acción.

En ese momento Tanya hizo su aparición, llevaba un vestido rojo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y al que junto con mis hermanos y el resto de chicos de la sala encontré vulgar. Las chicas por su parte tenían unos pensamientos parecidos a los nuestros pero ligeramente más específicos incluso pude vislumbrar algún insulto. Intente una vez más e inútilmente centrarme en escuchar a Bella pero como de costumbre solo me encontré un muro blanco.

- Como me veo Eddie? – pregunto Tanya cogiéndome del brazo y haciendo que Bella frunciera el ceño, rápidamente me zafe de ella

- Te ves bien Tanya – le dije rápidamente a lo que ella puso una mueca de desagrado pues sabia que prefería que le dijera otras palabras

- Bien – interrumpió Alice – nos separaremos de esta forma: Rosalie, Emmet y Ryan irán en el Jeep – estos asintieron – Bella, Edward, Alec y Ness iréis en el coche de Edward – y antes de que Tanya interrumpiera continuo – Tanya, tu vendrás con Jazz y conmigo

- Pero yo quiero ir con Eddie – dijo intentando colgarse de mi brazo pero para mi suerte Alice hablo antes de que hiciera algún movimiento más

- Lo siento Tanya – dijo Alice completamente seria – iremos así

Tanya no dijo nada más, tenia muy claro que era una buena idea no contradecir a Alice y más aun cuando esta se mostraba tan seria. De modo que nos subimos cada uno a su coche y partimos hacia la discoteca.

Había un silencio que estaba empezando a poner nervioso, no sabia si tenia que decir algo, no había previsto la reacción de Ness ante el hecho de que estuviera saliendo de nuevo con su madre. La primera vez que fuimos novios solo tuve que lidiar con Charlie y este al ser humano no me fue dificultoso ganarme su aprobación.

Pero ahora era diferente, Bella era una vampira y nada más que una Volturis eso implicaba cierta dificultad pero lo que más nervioso me tenia era su hija, ella sabia como había sido nuestra relación en el pasado por lo que Bella le había contado, no tenia idea como reaccionaria al saber que de nuevo estaba con su madre. Era verdad que aun no había dicho nada al vernos besarnos pero temía que se opusiera a mi relación con mi ángel

- Edward ¿has ido alguna vez a este sitio? – pregunto la voz de Ness, sacándome de mis pensamientos

- No, nunca he ido – le conteste rápidamente

- No? Alice dijo que habían ido muchas veces – contesto de nuevo, sentía las miradas de Bella y Alec también encima de mí.

- Ellos han ido muchas veces – respondí suspirando – yo me quedaba en casa – y ante su mirada interrogativa continúe – no me interesaban esos sitos, son para bailar en pareja o para encontrar a una, y yo no tenia ni buscaba de modo que prefería quedarme en casa – noté como Bella me miraba con una sonrisa que le devolví inmediatamente

- Me parece bien que estés con mamá – dijo Ness haciendo que la mirara – cuando esa mujer se vaya – dijo como si fuera un insulto – hablaremos los cuatro

- Ness – le dijo Bella en tono de advertencia y que me llamo la curiosidad

- Lo se mamá, no te preocupes

- De que tenemos que hablar? - pregunte interrogativamente

- Edward, hablaremos cuando ella se vaya – dijo Bella cogiéndome de la mano – lo prometo – al decir esto dirigió su mirada hacia su hija

Después de esto la conversación derivo a otros temas, ellos me contaron su vida en Volterra a lo largo de estos años. Esa fascinante los lugares en los que habían estado, habían visitado ciudades de todo el mundo e incluso sitios inhabitados.

Al poco tiempo llegamos, estaba situado en el centro de la ciudad, había una cola inmensa pero los guardias nos hicieron paras por la puerta VIP al ver a mis hermanas, supuse que eran asiduas.

Al entrar me quedé impresionado, nunca había ido a un sitio como ese, siempre negaba las invitaciones de mis hermanas por los motivos que antes le había explicado a Ness, también había el motivo del duelo que había decidido llevar desde que me separe de ella y este solo se había intensificado cuando nos enteramos de su desaparición. Sentí como una mano agarrada la mía con fuerza y me gire para ver la dulce sonrisa de Bella.

- También es la primera vez que vengo a un sitio así – me dijo sorprendiéndome – yo tampoco tenia a nadie con quien ir – ante esto no pude evitar sonreír – bailaras conmigo?

- Claro que si Bella – le dije mientras le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla

De este modo fuimos a la pista de baile, había muchos hombres pensando y queriendo bailar con mi Bella y aunque me enfurecía ese hecho intentaba ignorarlos. Hubo un momento en que Bella había ido a hablar con su hija y que Tanya aprovecho para bailar conmigo, no quería hacerlo pero como no paraba de insistir pensé que lo mejor seria seguirle la corriente para luego ir a bailar con Bella cuando esta volviera.

Me encontraba bailando con Tanya, tenia su espalda apoyada en mi pecho y aunque no soportaba tenerla tan cerca no podía ser maleducado con ella, de repente mi mirada se cruzó con la de Bella, parecía enfadada, no solo eso furiosa seria la mejor palabra, intente separarme de Tanya para ir a explicarle pero me quede parado al ver como Bella cogía a un humano y empezaba a bailar con él. Ahora el enfurecido era yo, el humano agarraba de las caderas de MI Bella y esta se movía suavemente, sabia que era para provocarme pues su mirada estaba fija con la mía.

Cansado del espectáculo deje de bailar con Tanya y disculpándome me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba bailando mi novia, el humana le acariciaba la cintura y la espalda mientras Bella solo me miraba a mi, cansado toque el hombro del chico para que se girara a mirarme

- Te importaría marcharte? – le dije al humano secamente

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – dijo este mirándome burlonamente

- Por que ella – señale a Bella – es mi novia – me estaba enfureciendo, pero el humano no se daba por aludido y ciertamente estaba pisando terreno peligroso pues mi furia iba cada vez más en aumento

- Pues no creo que ella de quejara de bailar conmigo – bien definitivamente era hombre muerto, como se atrevía a desafiarme de ese modo, como se había atrevido a poner una de sus asquerosas manos en la cintura de mi Bella, quería matarlo, ciertamente lo merecía, mi cabeza pensaba una y mil formas de hacerlo cuando note la mano de Bella en mi mejilla

- Amor – dijo ella envolviendo ahora sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello – vamos amor, no te pongas así – solté un gruñido ante esto – por que no bailamos tu y yo el resto de la noche

Yo la mire y cogiéndola de la cintura la pegue a mi cuerpo, besándola furiosamente a lo que ella respondió gustosa, empezó a moverse con la música y no se en que momento nos encontrábamos bailando, acariciándonos y besándonos con furia y pasión sin importar que estuviéramos rodeados de humanos o que Tanya pudiera vernos. No me había percatado en que momento el humano se había marchado, solo podía pensar en las caderas de Bella moviéndose con las mías, como sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de mi cuello y como podía sentir cada una de sus curvas en mi cuerpo, hubo un momento en el que empezamos a restregar nuestros cuerpos el uno con el otro. Los besos ya no eran solo en la boca, Bella me besaba el cuello clavándome ligeramente los colmillos produciéndome una gran excitación, podía notar como una erección iba creciendo en mi y se restregaba contra el estomago de mi amor. Esta, al darse cuenta de mi situación lanzo un gemido que me provoco aun más, paro de bailar y me miro fijamente a los ojos para después cogerme de la mano y arrastrarme hacia la salida.

Al salir caminamos hacia un callejón, donde sin poder contenerme más la bese furiosamente, ella engancho sus piernas a mi cintura haciendo que nuestros sexos rozaran y dejando escapar un potente gruñido la pegué contra la pared. Empecé a besarle el cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban sus suaves piernas, ella se movía contra mi sexo y con sus brazos me acariciaba el pelo. Sus caderas se movían, simulaban la penetración y a mi me estaba llevando al borde de la excitación.

Ya no podía más, necesitaba sentirla conmigo, adentrarme en su cuerpo como la primera vez. No sabia si continuar, en la acampada ella me había pedido tiempo y eso había sido solo hace dos días. Pero ella destapo todas mis dudas al apartarse ligeramente de mí y desabrocharme el pantalón mientras me miraba a los ojos llenos de excitación.

Le baje el culotte de encaje que llevaba puesto y me hundí en ella fuertemente mientras nos besábamos, las embestidas iban en aumento tanto en rapidez como en profundidad y dureza, Bella gemía y movía sus caderas acompañando mis embestidas haciéndolas más profundas, no parábamos de besarnos y pronto los dos explotamos al mismo tiempo mientras nos dábamos un beso mas calmado y amoroso.

Cuando nos separamos ella se puso en pie y se arreglo el vestido mientras se volvía a poner el culotte y yo me arreglaba los pantalones.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente, estaba tan hermosa, pero la culpabilidad me carcomía. ¿y si ella no quería que fuera de este modo? La verdad es que me hubiera gustado prepararle algo más romántico para nuestra primera vez después del reencuentro, en cambio lo habíamos hecho en un callejón oscuro. Un roce en mis labios me sacaron de mis divagaciones.

- No pienses tanto amor – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa – yo también quería estar contigo

- No a sido muy romántico hacerlo por primera vez en un callejón, amor – le conteste bajando la mirada, ella acaricio mi mejilla

- No ha sido la primera vez Edward – y antes de que pudiera quejarme continuo – siempre puedes compensarme. Aunque a mi me ha encantado – dijo sonriéndome, no pude evitar corresponderle, era simplemente hermosa

- Puedes asegurar que si que te compensare – le dije sonriendo, ella me cogió de la mano.

- Vamos, estoy segura que Alice a entretenido a Tanya – dijo haciéndome acordar de esta última, pues al estar con Bella la había olvidado completamente.

- Cuando volvimos a entrar en el local vi las miradas y sonrisa que me mandaban mis hermanos y las sonrisitas divertidas de mis hermanas.

En el caso de Bella, Ryan y Alec la miraban burlonamente pero sonriendo y en cuanto a Ness también la miraba y estaba sonrojada, supuse que al imaginar a Bella en esa situación la avergonzaba y era totalmente normal, a mi me costaba imaginarme a mis padres en una situación así. Tanya por su parte, estaba bailando rodeada de humanos por lo que no había notado nuestra ausencia a ser el centro de atención de tanta compañía masculina.

Estuvimos el resto de la noche bailando juntos, Tanya intento hacerlo conmigo pero Bella la espanto. Fue una noche increíble mi amor y yo nos habíamos unido de nuevo, estuvimos el resto de la noche moviéndonos juntos pero no de la misma forma que nos había llegado a entregarnos apasionadamente y aunque deseaba repetirlo, prefería esperar a un momento más romántico. Al amanecer salimos de la discoteca y por pedido de Bella fuimos a una cafetería 24 horas para que Ness pudiera alimentarse sin escuchar las quejas de esta. Solo sentarnos en el coche se quedó dormida en brazos de su prometido Alec, que la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, denotando cuanto se amaban.

Al llegar a casa, Esme y Carlisle habían dejado una nota informando que se habían ido al hospital, a veces Esme ayudaba a Carlisle puesto que durante estos años se había sacado la carrera de enfermería aparte de algunas otras. Bella subió en brazos a Ness a su habitación y se quedo con ella mientras dormía. Alec y Ryan aprovecharon la ocasión para investigar aunque lo camuflaron diciendo que iban de caza, Emmet y Rosalie decidieron acompañarles para cubrir aun más la escusa delante de nuestra no grata invitada.

Por otra parte, Alice se encerró en su habitación con la escusa de reordenar el armario, así que antes de que Tanya quisiera hacer algo conmigo le ofrecí a Jasper jugar al ajedrez que para que fuera más igualado le pidió a Bella que me privara de la ventaja de leerle la mente.

Tanya nos dijo que se iría de compras mirándome fijamente con la esperanza a que decidiera acompañarla pero ante nuestra negación se marcho ella sola para alivio de los que habíamos permanecido en la casa, cuando las ruedas del coche ya no se escucharon Bella llamo a sus hermanos anunciando la partida de esta.

* * *

**y bien? que les parecio? **

**dejen reviews porfavor ! **

**agradezco a todas las personas que me han dejado uno, estos me ayudan a seguir escribiendo en mi historia, gracias de nuevo **


	8. Tanya II y Traicion

**Siento mucho la tardanza, se que en todos los capítulos digo lo mismo y me disculpo e igualmente tardo en actualizar pero este año es mi ultimo en lo que estoy estudiando por lo que me dan muy poco tiempo libre, así que actualizo cuando tengo un tiempo para ponerme a escribir.**

**tambien quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que capitulo a capitulo dejan reviews y siguen mi historia, muchas gracias y espero que disfruten el nuevo capitulo  
**

**Sin mas dilación les dejo con el capitulo de hoy, que espero y les siga gustando como los anteriores y me dejen reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7 : TANYA II Y TRAICION  
**

_- Edward Pov -_

Llevábamos exactamente una semana, 23 horas 60 minutos y 29 segundos desde que Tanya había llegado a casa por una corta visita la cual aun no había terminado. Mi relación con Bella cada vez era mas solida si le quitábamos los momentos en los que nos escondíamos de Tanya o en los que ella se iba con su familia de "compras" o de "caza", cosa que usaban a menudo para apartarse de la presencia de nuestra invitada. También estaba el hecho de saber que tanto ella como el resto de su familia me ocultaban algo y no solo a mí sino al resto también por lo que deduje era muy importante y aunque les preguntaba juntos y por separado que era ellos siempre se negaban a contestarme y en el caso de mi Bella me pedía paciencia a que Tanya abandonara mi casa, motivo por el cual mi deseo de su partida iba en aumento al pasar los segundos.

En estos momentos solo éramos los Cullen y Tanya en la casa, por primera vez desde el primer día todos los Volturis se habían ido juntos durante un periodo de tiempo largo, pues habían decidido ir a explorar el terreno de los Denaly bajo la excusa de ir a cazar.

- Edward – escucho como Tanya lo llamaba sacándolo del ensueño – me gustaría hablar contigo y con la familia

- Está bien – dijo la voz de Carlisle, el cual había aparecido en ese preciso instante en la habitación seguido del resto de la familia. Cuando ya estábamos todos sentados en los sillones y con Tanya frente nuestro mi padre la insto a hablar

- Llevo pensando desde que vine de visita, en las condiciones de la familia Swan – todos fruncimos el ceño ante esta información – esa chica, Ness no es vampiro ni humana, puede ser peligrosa – como podía decir una cosa así?, desde que había estado conviviendo con Ness me había dado cuenta lo buena que era, igual a Bella.

- A que te refieres Tanya? – le pregunto Rosalie en casi un gruñido, a ella también le había caído estupendamente Ness, bueno a todos

- Pues que puede ser inestable, quizá sería bueno advertir de su presencia a los Volturis para que tengan una idea de lo que ella es – eso hizo que sonrisas irónicas se asomaran por nuestras caras pero siendo disimuladas al instante, ellos eran los Volturis, así que no hacia falta avisar a nadie.

- Que es lo que realmente has venido a hacer aquí Tanya? – le pregunto Esme mirándola directamente – cuando llamaste dijiste que era algo muy importante, pero al ver a los Swan no has estado haciendo otra cosa que merodear, me pregunto que es lo que realmente pasa – Tanya se removió incomoda y luego con un suspiro continuo

- Hace medio año, Irina y yo fuimos de caza, no nos alejamos mucho de la ciudad y allí un olor me capto, era increíblemente bueno, por primera vez decidí saltarme mi dieta vegetariana – todos nos mirábamos esperando la respuesta, sabíamos cual era el final de la historia pero no como se llevo a cabo – cuando llegue a la dirección del olor, me encontré a una familia con un bebe, mi sed era tan grande que maté a los padres y luego mordí el bebé, pero al verlo tan pequeñito supe que tenia que ser mío por lo que lo convertí – nunca hubiéramos esperado algo así de ella, tendría que haberse controlado, llevaba siendo vegetariana desde hacia mucho tiempo, podría haberse esforzado, huido lejos de la casa pero no lo hizo, prefirió matar a esa familia inocente para después quedarse con el bebé de ellos y convertirlo

- Eso esta prohibido por lo Volturis Tanya! – dijo Carlisle, aunque ya sabia del bebé, su enfado era por los métodos que había hecho Tanya, él tenia la esperanza de una historia diferente – como has podido hacer una cosa así!, quien más lo sabe de tu familia?

- Solo Irina y yo, pero tiene que haber una solución – dijo e inmediatamente la vi es su cabeza, me levante y le rugí con furia

- Ni te atrevas Tanya – le dije, ella me miro con miedo

- Que pasa? – pregunto Emmet

- Tanya quiere delatar la presencia de Bella y Ness para así los Volturis vayan detrás de ellas y se centren en ellos. Es la solución que a encontrado, para salvarse

Todos se pusieron de pie, todos se negaban a que Tanya les hiciera eso a Bella y los demás, y aunque ese fuera el caso y sabíamos que no les pasaría nada, era la rabia de saber que ella era capaz de hacer algo así.

- Por dios! – dijo Tanya – somos familia! Tendrías que ayudarnos a nosotras no a los Swan que los acabáis de conocer desde hace unos meses! – dijo ya desesperada

- Bella es mi novia, Tanya – dije yo, pude ver como esa verdad impactaba en ella – fue mi novia cuando era humana y ahora que la he encontrado lo es de nuevo

- La abandonaste – dijo – la dejaste tirada, dos veces, no la querías lo suficiente para quedarte y ahora nos sacrificaras a nosotras, que nos conocemos desde hace siglos por una simple chica que te calienta? – la ira rugió en mi, pero antes de que me pudiera tirar hacia ella se escucharon unos aplausos

Al girarnos nos quedamos impactados, allí estaba Bella y el resto de su familia, vestidos con las capas de los Volturis, esas que habían llevado el primer día que vinieron. En el medio estaba Bella con Ness y Ryan a un lado y al lado de su prometida se encontraba Alec, Tanya estaba asustada, aunque eso era poco. Todos nos preguntábamos como habían sido capaces de no hacerse notar en ningún momento, ni los pasos ni siquiera el olor nos había advertido de su presencia. Bella me miro con una ligera sonrisa.

- Tanya, has sido sentenciada por los Volturis, dentro de 18 horas los tres mayores junto con sus esposas, vendrán a hacer el juicio, las pruebas son concluyentes, además de tu confesión a los Cullen. Tienes ese tiempo para irte a casa a avisar a tu hermana, no intentes deshacerte del niño, tenemos fotos por lo que no te servirá librarte de él ahora.

- Eso no puede ser – dijo Tanya muerta de miedo, nos miró a todos – traidores! Me habéis engañado todo este tiempo! – estaba como loca. A todos los miembros de mi familia nos dolió esa afirmación y más porque era verdad que otra cosa, quizá Tanya era muy pesada conmigo y se había inventado una supuesta relación conmigo, pero por otra parte llevábamos décadas como familia y siempre nos habían apoyado por cualquier motivo. Quizá nosotros nos habíamos pasado y cegado por la llegada de Bella y su familia y no nos habíamos dado cuenta de nuestros actos. Los pensamientos de mi familia eran más o menos los mismos y todos sabíamos que le debíamos a Tanya al menos una ultima oportunidad para poder escapar de los Volturis, no teníamos que participar activamente en esta ni saber donde se dirigían pero podíamos cubrirlas durante esta.

Tanya se marcho en ese mismo momento, los Volturis fueron a hablar con Aro para anunciarle el resultado de la investigación y nosotros hicimos un pacto secreto para prestar ayuda a nuestras dos primas, le mandé un mensaje de teléfono diciéndole que escapara, que nosotros las cubriríamos, ella respondió con un escueto gracias. Casi al instante Alice tuvo la visión de su huida, se dirigirían a Rusia, había zonas donde estaban cubiertas por unas nubes constantes y la fauna era nueva para nosotros, Alice nos informo que Irina y Tanya se llevarían también al bebé con ellas.

Las horas pasaron, Bella estuvo todo lo que pudo conmigo y aunque me sentía culpable intente que se notara lo menos posible y aunque ella se percato de mi comportamiento no hizo comentario alguno, Ryan estaba en el jardín entrenando contra un pobre árbol que se partió por la mitad casi al instante, mientras que Alec y Ness se encontraban en su habitación.

Por otra parte los miembros de mi familia estaban ocupados en sus tareas sintiéndose nerviosos y a la vez culpables por el acto que habíamos cometido. De repente sonó el teléfono de Bella.

- Hola padre – dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara – si los estamos esperando en la casa de los Cullen – podía oír como Aro le decía que se reunieran mejor en el prado donde se reunirían para ir a la casa de las hermanas Denaly – esta bien, nos vemos en tres horas – se despidió y después colgó

- Tan pronto han llegado? – pregunte sin poder evitarlo, ella me miro extrañada pues no esperaba esa pregunta – solo han pasado diez horas y a Tanya le has dicho 15

- Han cogido el avión privado, es mucho más rápido que los normales – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – seguramente Jane a insistido – yo solo asentí para después besarla y perdernos en el cuerpo del otro. Solo esperaba que Bella pudiera perdonarme haber ayudado a escapar a Tanya si llegaba a enterarse.

Rápidamente habían pasado las horas, Bella y los demás habían decidido no hacer las maletas ya que les quedaba otra misión y esa era integrarse en el mundo humano por lo que gracias a Dios se quedarían un poco más. Rápidamente partimos hacia el prado, fuimos en coches diferentes y ellos llevaban la capa de los Volturis, cuando llegamos ellos ya nos estaban esperando. Jane se lanzó encima de Ness y de Bella, rápidamente les siguieron los demás y en cuestión de segundos ya volvían a estar formando las filas al lado de Aro y los demás mayores. Este se acerco a Carlisle y le dio un abrazo pero sin llegar a tocarle ninguna superficie desnuda con la que pudiera leerle nuestro plan de ayuda con Tanya.

- Me muero de ganas de un poco de acción Bella – dijo Jane a mi princesa – Volterra es muy aburrido sin ti – continuo haciendo un puchero al más puro estilo Alice que hizo sonreír a todos los miembros de la guardia y nos sorprendió a nosotros

- Tranquila Jane – le dijo mi Bella – ahora te podrás divertir un rato – los miembros de mi familia nos miramos disimuladamente con nerviosismo.

Después de las palabras de Bella, decidieron poner rumbo a la casa mientras nosotros les seguíamos de cerca, cuando llegaron se pararon todos delante de la puerta, Bella y los que habían pasado una temporada y conocido a Tanya fruncieron el ceño.

- Que extraño – musito Bella

- Que pasa querida? – le pregunto Cayo a esta

- No huelo el aroma de Tanya ni el de Irina o el crio – dijo Bella

- Enseguida y con una señal de Cayo seis vampiros entraron en la casa, y al instante traían a rastras a Kate, Carmen y Eleazar.

- Eleazar viejo amigo – dijo Alec amigablemente – dime donde están los miembros que faltan de tu familia? – pregunto en el mismo tono

- Hola Aro – dijo este – se fueron hace unas horas las dos. Tanya vino de repente y se llevo a Irina, no las hemos vuelto a ver, por que?

- Están sentenciadas – dijo Aro como si anunciara el tiempo, todos pudieron advertir como los tres miembros se tensaban ante esa afirmación

- Puedo preguntar el delito? – pregunto esta vez Kate

- Claro que si querida – le dijo Aro, para luego mirar a Bella – si eres tan amable hija

- Claro padre – le dijo Bella con una sonrisa – Tanya e Irina del clan Denaly han sido sentenciadas a muerte por el delito de haber transformado a un bebé en vampiro. Luego miro a Kate, no lo sabíais?

- No – dijo inmediatamente Carmen – no teníamos idea de eso

- Eso tendremos que comprobarlo querida Carmen – dijo Aro – acércame tu mano – después de leer la mente de los tres miembros suspiro – tienen razón, ninguno de los tres sabía lo del bebé ni nada de eso, me pregunto como no nos hemos dado cuenta de que escaparían – en ese mismo instante Bella se giro hacia nosotros con la cara llena de dolor

- Nos habéis traicionado! – dijo llena de dolor, todos se giraron a verla

- A que te refieres madre? – habló Ness

- Alice puedes ver el futuro, lo viste y no nos dijiste nada – ante esas palabras todos nos tensamos, Jasper se puso delante de Alice para protegerla, pero esta se libro de él y intento acercarse a Bella pero esta se separo uniéndose más a su familia, luego me miró a mí – y tu lees la mente Edward, sabias también del escape y tampoco dijiste nada. Por eso estabas tan extraño durante todo el tiempo

- Bella yo… - intente excusarme pero ella me corto enseguida

- No me interesa Cullen – eso fue como chocarme contra un muro, me había llamado por el apellido de nuevo – me has traicionado de nuevo

Hija – habló esta vez Aro – que quieres hacer? – me tense al instante pues le ponía nuestro destino en sus manos, vi como Alice se tensaba, - supuse que había tenido la visión de lo que sucedería, intente leerle la mente pero Bella la había protegido

- Vámonos padre, tenemos que ir en busca de las sentenciadas, no vale la pena perder el tiempo aquí – dijo ella mirándome dolida, este asintió

- Vuestras cosas? – le pregunto

- Santiago, Corin, Chelsea y Afton pueden ir a por ellas – dijo, mirando a los recien nombrados con una mirada de ruego, estos le sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza mormurando " sin problemas Bells "

- Esta bien, chicos vayan – dijo mirando a los nombrados, estos solo asintieron y desaparecieron corriendo, luego Aro se giro mirando a los otros – vámonos – y todos desaparecieron a excepción de Bella, Ness, Alec y Ryan

- Bella por favor – intente hablar, pero ella me corto

- No quiero saber de ti nunca más Edward – dijo rompiéndome mi muerto corazón – ni de ti ni de los demás – barrio con la mirada a los miembros de mi familia, todos sentían un dolor increíble, Esme y Alice estaban a punto de empezar a sollozar, Rosalie se sentía culpable y estúpida Emmet, Jasper y Carlisle tenían los mismos pensamientos que mi rubia hermana y yo bueno yo estaba muerto – adiós – dijo para después desaparecer corriendo antes murmurando – hija tienes 2 minutos

- Te creía mas inteligente Edward – me dijo Ryan – Bella te a perdonado dos veces tu traición, por que hacerlo otra vez? – dejo la pregunta al aire y se marchó tras de Bella

Nos quedamos solos con Ness y Alec, la cara de ella era el vivo retrato de mi Bella estaba lleno de dolor y de furia, su prometido la tenia cogida por los hombros dándole protección. Después de segundos en un profundo silencio se decidió a hablar.

- Nunca pensé que vosotros nos traicionarías de esta manera. No me refiero a los Volturis sino a mi madre y más sabiendo el castigo que se impone por las misiones fallidas – en ese momento vi la alarma en la mente de Carlisle, intento bloquear sus pensamientos pero llego tarde, la muerte, ese era el castigo – por las caras de Carlisle y Edward advierto que sabéis cual es, para nuestra suerte eso fue anulado – los dos nos relajamos ante esa afirmación – sin embargo sabeis cual es mi verdadero nombre? – nos pregunto

- Cariño – le dijo Alec intentando frenarla, pero esta negó con la cabeza

- Quiero que lo sepa amor – le dijo cogiéndose fuertemente de su mano – para que sepa lo que a perdido

- Esta bien – asintió este

- Rennesme Carlie Cullen Volturi – dijo, todos nos quedamos asombrados, entonces el entendimiento llego a los pensamientos de Alice y a los míos una vez leí la mente

- Eres de Bella, no adoptada sino biológica

- Así es, mamá no se estaba muriendo por una enfermedad sino por el embarazo y con quien fue la único que mamá estuvo?

- Oh no – dije cuando entendí todo, era mi hija, esa preciosa chica era mi hija, mía y de Bella

- Oh si – contesto ella – mamá nunca me hablo mal de vosotros, durante este tiempo he estado pensando en quedarme con vosotros para siempre al igual que mamá – eso me sorprendió pues no era tan difícil salir de los Volturis, pero Bella lo había estado pensando – incluso lo habíamos hablado con el abuelo y había accedido, pero vistas las circunstancias me alegro de que las cosas hayan salido así

- Ness – intente hablarle pero ella al igual que su madre me corto al instante

- Traicionasteis a mi madre dos veces cuando era humana marchándoos y dejándola sola, y ahora lo habéis hecho ayudando a Tanya. Dejar a nuestra familia por vosotros habría sido una estupidez – y después de despedirse con un seco adiós los dos partieron hacia el bosque desapareciendo

El bosque se quedó en un profundo silencio, todos estábamos en shock, no esperábamos que las cosas terminaran así y menos haberme enterado de que tenia una hija con Bella y que las había perdido a las dos. Me sentía completamente estúpido y miserable y los demás miembros de mi familia se sentían igual, al final no pude aguantar más y me derrumbe contra el suelo.

- Las he perdido – dije sollozando, al instante toda mi familia estaba a mi alrededor apoyándome – he sido tan estúpido, he perdido a Bella de nuevo

- Edward tranquilízate – dijo mi madre – todo se solucionara

- No – dije levantándome, sabía lo que tenia, debía e iba a hacer. No podían estar muy lejos, aun podía notar los restos de sus aromas por el bosque – iré detrás de ella ahora mismo

- Nooo! – dijo acto seguido mi hermana Alice – Edward no lo hagas, todo será peor si lo haces

- Pero tengo que arreglar las cosas, no puedo vivir sin Bella y sin Rennesme, por dios es mi hija! – dije desesperado pero ella solo negó con la cabeza

- Ahora están dolidas por nuestro modo de actuar, si vas será peor

- Pero cuando Alice – pregunte desesperado

- Tienes que esperar, cuando Bella haya encontrado a Tanya tendrás tu oportunidad, habrá pensado las cosas mejor. En ese momento tendrás tu oportunidad

- Esta bien – dije resignada

- Será mejor que nos marchemos a casa – anuncio mi padre

Tardamos menos de lo previsto en llegar, Bella se había llevado su coche pues no estaba aparcado al lado del nuestro. Al llegar notamos el efluvio de cuatro vampiros que provenías de las habitaciones que habían ocupado Bella y los demás. Sin poder evitarlo corrí hacia donde había sido la de Bella, estaba completamente vacía, me fui directo a la mía y me tumbe en la cama, la misma en los que hacia unas pocas horas Bella y yo nos habíamos amado y la cual ella aun conservaba el olor de mi amada.

Tendría que esperar al momento indicado y entonces las buscaría y arreglaría las cosas, seriamos una familia fueran cuales fueran las condiciones de Bella y Rennesme, las cumpliría sin pensármelo dos veces. Haría todo lo posible para que las dos me perdonaran.

_- Fin Edward Pov -_

_- Bella Pov _-

Corria sin para por medio del bosque, siguiendo el camino que poco tiempo antes había hecho junto a Edward y el resto para reunirnos con mi familia, llegue al poco tiempo al coche y me apoye en él, empecé a sollozar, el dolor era muy fuerte, lo había hecho otra vez, traicionar mi confianza, era la tercera vez, las dos primeras fueron de humana y el me abandono pero ahora me había traicionado por esa mujer, Tanya, y no solo él sino el resto de la familia también. Me sentía terriblemente triste, dolida, no podía parar de sollozar, al instante llegó Ryan quien me abrazo para confortarme.

- Bella todo estará bien – me dijo

- Lo ha vuelto a hacer, Ryan – le dije sollozando aún – todos lo han hecho

- Lo se hermanita – contesto – no puedes dejar que Rennesme te vea así, sabes como se pone ella entonces

- Lo se – dije intentando controlarme, cosa que me costo unos minutos pero fueron justo los necesarios antes de que mi pequeña llegara corriendo y con lagrimas en sus ojos. La mire fijamente y lo comprendí – se lo has dicho verdad

- Así es mamá – dijo ella – tenia que hacerlo antes de irnos, no se si los volveremos a ver pero necesitaba que lo supieran – se lanzo a mis brazos llorando – perdóname mamá

- No tengo nada que perdonarte cariño – le conteste rápidamente – él tenia el derecho a saber y estoy orgullosa que lo hayas hecho, que te dijeron?

- Nada – dijo, no pude evitar sorprenderme – no les deje

- Entiendo – y mirando a los chicos continúe – será mejor que vayamos al aeropuerto

Todos asintieron y partimos rumbo al aeropuerto en mi coche a una velocidad increíble, me calmaba enormemente conducir, era algo que había ganado con mi transformación y que había podido potenciar gracias a que mi padre me había permitido participar en carreras nocturnas aunque con la condición de no destacar mucho.

Al llegar ya nos estaban esperando en el avión, era más grande que con el que habíamos ido pero eso era normal pues ahora éramos muchos más los que habíamos asistido, nuestras cosas ya estaban en el avión por lo que cargamos el coche en este y cada uno tomó su asiento. Mi padre y mi madre se pusieron delante mío y de mi hija y me miraron con preocupación.

- Como estas cariño? – me pregunto mi madre

- Bien madre – dije, luego mire a mi padre – nunca imagine que los Cullen hicieran algo así, de nuevo

- Yo si – dijo este sorprendiéndonos a todos – conviví con Carlisle muchos tiempo y lo conozco más de lo que piensa y sabia que ayudaría a escapar a esa chica al ser considerada de su familia – suspiro antes de continuar – sin embargo, tenia la esperanza de que no lo hiciera al traicionar tu confianza

- Entiendo – dije bajando la cabeza, ellos habían tenido que elegir y aunque no lo hubieran visto de esa forma lo habían hecho, habían preferido ayudar a una sentenciada a muerte traicionando mi confianza en ellos

- Alguna idea de donde puede encontrarse? – pregunto Ryan, todos miramos a Demetri

- Conocí a esa chica hace muchos siglos por lo que me es fácil rastrearla, están por Europa y si no me equivoco se dirigen a Rusia

- Esta bien – dijo mi padre – Bella, Ryan, Rennesme, Alec, Demetri y Jane, vosotros seréis los encargados de acabar con ellas y el niño, esta vez no abra juicio pues perdieron la oportunidad al escapar – dijo serio – ir a Rusia, esperar a que se asienten en un lugar y cuando lo hayan hecho atacarlas.

- Esta bien – dijimos al unísono

- Primero pasaremos por Volterra – continuo mi padre – luego podéis ir en el transporte que prefiráis

Estuvimos las horas que duro el viaje planeando nuestra próxima misión, Jane estaba encantada de poder salir un poco de caza y de este modo probar diferente fauna, pues tanto ella como Demetri llevaban una dieta mixta, basada en sangre humana y animal.

Decidimos ir en coche, tenía uno donde cabíamos los seis y el cual había modificado para que cogiera altas velocidades. Después de llegar a Volterra y salir de caza todos juntos cogimos el coche y nos fuimos hacia Rusia, sabíamos que tardaríamos días, pero teniendo a Demetri sabíamos donde estaban ellas en todo momento y así les daríamos el tiempo necesario para asentarse en algún lugar.

- Bella – me dijo Jane en un momento en el que habíamos parado a cazar y nos encontrábamos las dos solas – por que no castigaste a los Cullen por su traición hacia ti?

- Jane – le dije suavemente – imagínate que fuera Demetri quien te lo hiciera a ti, podrías castigarle?

- No, el es mi compañero eterno

- Ese es el motivo por lo que no pude castigar a Edward – dije sonriendo levemente

- Entiendo – me dijo, para después continuar cazando.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio? **

**intentare actualizar mas rapido, dejen reviews por favor !**


	9. Reencuentro

_Bueno se que no tengo perdón de Dios, no tengo más excusas que la falta de inspiracion y tiempo (a causa de mi tesis), por no haver actualizado más temprano. _

_aqui les pongo un nuevo capitulo, se que no tengo el derecho de pedir que dejen reviewa pero igualmente espero que si lo hagan. Tambien aceptare sugerencias para la historia porque estoy falta de ideas. _

_Bueno disfruten del nuevo capitulo!_

**CAPITULO 8: EL REENCUENTRO **

_- Bella Pov -_

Llevábamos dos semanas viajado por toda Europa, por lo visto las condenadas aún no habían decidido en que zona establecerse por lo que no se quedaban lo suficiente para que pudiéramos alcanzarlas y terminar con ellas.

Me pasaba los días intentando hacer-le ver a mi familia que no estaba rota, que la traición de los Cullen, de Edward, no me había dolido demasiado y estaba furiosa conmigo por no haberlo imaginado, ellos lo había hecho dos veces ya, sabían como había sufrido la primera vez e incluso la segunda, pero volvieron hacerlo, la diferencia es que ahora no tenia un corazón que se rompiera y tampoco lagrimas en los ojos que derramar.

Pero las noches cuando me escapaba para estar a solas, mientras Rennesme dormía, Alec la cuidaba y Jane y Dimitri hacían bueno cosas de pareja, yo me sentaba y miraba la luna, preguntándome muchas veces que es lo que estaría haciendo ahora Edward, maldiciendo luego por seguir recordándolo, después de todo lo que había hecho.

- mama – dijo mi hija alertándome de su presencia

- cariño, pensé que dormías

- aun le amas? – sus ojos me miraban intensamente – sigues queriendo estar con él

- siempre voy a amar a tu padre cariño – le acaricie la mejilla - él es mi compañero eterno, pero eso no evita que me sienta dolida y que no quiera hablar con él

- entiendo – me dijo, luego miro hacia la luna igual que estaba haciendo yo unos instantes antes – a veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si ellos no se hubieran ido la primera vez, ahora soy muy feliz mamá, amo a Alec más que nada en el mundo, sé que no podría vivir sin él. Pero a veces pienso como sería tener a un padre con nosotras, haber crecido en una pequeña familia, como si fuéramos humanos.

- Nosotros no somos humanos, Nessie – le dije acariciándole la mejilla – nunca lo seremos y no podemos pretender vivir como ellos

- Ellos lo hacen – dijo mirándome – los Cullen

- Lo se cariño, lo se

- Él va a venir por ti – me dijo mirándome seria – lo se, lo vi en su cara cuando te fuiste, me extraña que no lo haya hecho ya

- También lo se, y debe ser obra de Alice que aún no haya venido a buscarnos. Edward es muy posesivo cariño, ahora que sabe de ti, no se rendirá

- No solo por mi mamá – le dijo ella abrazándome – también vendrá por ti, que harás entonces? Le perdonarás?

- No lo se, no lo se

- Dale una última oportunidad mamá – miré a mi hija, sabía que habría llegado a querer a Edward y a los demás, y no me extrañaba

- No puedo dejárselo tan fácil – Rennesme suspiró – se que le perdonaré, siempre lo haré, soy una estúpida en eso – vio como la sonrisa de su hija se dibujo en su pequeña carita – pero no será tan fácil como la última vez y ciertamente no será tan rápido como la última vez

- Entiendo mama – me dijo aumentando la fuerza en el abrazo – y no te preocupes que yo te ayudare a que sufra un poco. Luego seremos una familia, los cuatro, como siempre quise

- Somos una familia muy grande cariño, eso tienes que tenerlo siempre presente. Pero si que siempre he querido que fuéramos los tres, ahora también está Alec

- Te quiero mamá, mucho – le dijo abrazándola de nuevo y dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Yo también te quiero mamá, no lo olvides nunca

- Venga ve a dormir, mañana iremos rumbo a Rusia, ya queda poco para terminar con ellas

- Está bien

Su hija se fue, dejándola en la soledad de la noche, siempre había sabido que nunca podría odiar a Edward, ni estar indefinidamente sin él, si no hubieran tenido la misión hubiera acabado apareciendo en casa de los Cullen, con cualquier escusa para al menos verlos de nuevo, verlo a él.

La mañana era oscura y tenebrosa, la nieve inundaba los pastos, el paisaje era precioso, sus cinco figuras estaban escondidas en el bosque, Bella ocultaba completamente sus presencias con el escudo. A unos metros, una cabaña se intentaba ocultar entre la nieve.

_- General Pov -_

El momento de la lucha había llegado, Bella tenía un cruce de sentimientos, amaba a Edward más que a nada en el mundo y el hecho que hubiera traicionado el amor y confianza que sentía por él, por una mujer que había mentido hacia que se sintiera dolida y traicionada.

Y en cuanto a Tanya, su odio por ella no era infundado, y no solo era debido a la actuación de Edward hacia ella sino que las mentiras que había dicho dañándola durante tanto tiempo, también su actuación cuando pasaron una semana en Forks le hizo despreciarla. Pero eso no era importante, las pruebas habían sido concluyentes y ella había sido hallada culpable por lo que poco le importaba sus sentimientos hacia ella. La falta que había cometido tanto ella como su hermana serían ejecutadas.

- Bella – dijo Dimitri, despertándola completamente de sus pensamientos- es la hora

- Si – contesto ella, les dirigió una mirada a todos y tapándose la cabeza con la capucha.

Se situaron todos alrededor de la casa, no podían escapar, Alec y Dimitri entraron en ella y sacaron a rastras a las dos condenadas, Tanya tenía en sus brazos al bebé que en el mismo instante se lo paso a su hermana y miro la miro con desafío. Cuando estuvieron puestas en medio, los dos hombres se pusieron en sus puestos dejándolas en un circulo con ellas en medio.

En ese mismo instante sintió el olor característico de los Cullen, ellos no se movieron y en el mismo instante los 7 vampiros vegetarianos aparecieron en el campo nevado. Ella no les presto atención, Rennesme por su parte levanto suavemente la mano para saludar a su padre, echo que hizo que la mirada atormentada de todos y sobretodo la de Edward, se iluminara brevemente con un destello de felicidad que desapareció en el instante que vio como Bella prácticamente pasaba de él.

- Dime Bella

- Isabella – corto esta a Tanya que había empezado a hablar con una sonrisa triunfante, seguramente se le había acudido algún plan para evitar la suerte que le esperaba

- Isabella, que vas a hacer ahora? Edward y los demás te traicionaron para ayudarme, prefirieron salvar mi vida, sabias que fue Edward quien me aviso de que me ayudarían a escapar? Fue él el que me dijo que te distraería para que tuviera una oportunidad

- Eso no… - intento decir Edward, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por la sentenciada

- Dime, que hizo para distraerte? – dijo Tanya con una sonrisa malévola, Bella estaba cada vez más enfadada, quería que se callara, la furia corría por su cuerpo – que crees que pensara Edward de ti si me matas, yo creo que no te lo perdonaría nunca – la furia estallo en su interior, podía notar como Jasper intentaba calmarla ¿acaso pensaban evitar de nuevo la ejecución? No lo permitiría

- Alec – este se giro hacia ella – priva de sus poderes a Jasper, solo eso - Vio como Jasper fruncía el ceño y la miraba enfadado al igual que Alice y Rosalie – solo no puede utilizar sus poderes, esto me sirve a mi, para que no intente interferir y le sirve a él, ya que no podrá sentir los sentimientos de las sentenciadas – luego se giro hacia Tanya con una sonrisa que impresiono a los Cullen, pues no era la dulce a la que estaban acostumbrados a ella, sino que era divertida hasta sarcástica – lo que has dicho de Edward y el resto no afectara a que acabe contigo Tanya, él no es tan importante, al igual que yo lo soy para él, sino no habría actuado de esa manera, así que igualmente tu vas a morir al igual que tu hermana y el monstruo ese.

El silencio se hizo en el prado, los Cullen no se esperaban la respuesta de Bella y al igual que Tanya estaban sorprendidos por esta.

- Jane – le dijo Bella mirándola – puedes jugar un rato pero quiero a Tanya viva – todos la miraron, Tanya con una sonrisa triunfante, los Cullen con interrogación y su familia sorprendidos, por lo que termino de hablar para aclarar – es mía. En ese momento todos cambiaron su rostro, su familia divertidos, los Cullen impresionados y Tanya con miedo.

- Esta bien, gracias Bella – le dijo la chica.

Se oyó un grito que corto la quietud del lugar, las dos mujeres cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, los Cullen no sabían que hacer, ayudarlas a ellas o traicionar nuevamente a Bella, Edward sabía lo que iba a hacer y por ese motivo se quedó quieto, los otros no tenían una respuesta tan clara pero al final decidieron no hacer nada.

Las mujeres estaban retorciéndose, con una señal de Bella, Jane dejó libre a Tanya que pudo ver el sufrimiento del que sufría su hermana. Se tiro hacia ella para intentar ayudarla pero al sentir el dolor del que esta padecía se retiro al instante, Rennesme fue hacia el bebé vampiro y lo copio en brazos, este estuvo a punto de morderle pero rápidamente Alec lo corto con un látigo de fuego para luego hacer una hoguera con el cadáver. Tanya chillo ante esto e intento lanzarse contra Bella, pero Alec la detuvo con su poder.

Finalmente la suerte de Irina siguió a la del bebé y su cuerpo fue arrojado en la misma hoguera, esto aumento la furia de Tanya que miraba con odio a Bella, aún sin poder moverse a causa del poder de Alec.

- Te escudes entre tus siervos? – le dijo Tanya mirándola con furia y odio. – solo eres una puta mocosa

- No son mis siervos, sino mi familia y enserio crees que no te mataría por mi misma? – Bella la miraba impasible

- No me ganarías, soy más antigua que tu, tengo más fuerza y experiencia que tu. No te atreverías a un combate justo

- Mmm – dijo Bella ladeando la cabeza – esta bien tendremos un combate justo. Pero quizá tienes más años que yo, pero yo siempre he sido miembro de la guardia por lo que tengo más entrenamiento que tu, que has estado acostándote con centenares de humanos prácticamente toda tu existencia. Así que realmente eres bastante estúpida al pensar que podrías ganarme – la cara de Tanya cambió de suficiencia a miedo, sabiendo el error que había cometido, la sonrisa de Bella ahora era ladeada y hasta un poco cruel, parecida a la que Jane tenía – sin contar que desconoces mi don. Dimitri, dale un arma.

Dimitri le tiró un palo de metal terminado con un cuchillo, Bella sacó la suya, primero era un tubo de unos 50cm, los Cullen la miraron intrigados y Tanya con burla, Bella haciendo caso omiso a estas se dirigió a la parte central del circulo que fue inmediatamente cerrado por sus familiares.

En ese instante Bella se sacó la capa dejando mostrar un vestido de cuero que le llegaba por encima de su muslo, con unas botas también de cuero por encima de la rodilla y de tacón. La parte de arriba era con un escote cuadrado y terminaba el conjunto unos guantes con los dedos libres. Esa imagen causó un gran impacto en Edward, pues Bella estaba hermosa y fatal.

Bella apretó un botón que estaba en el palo, este se alargo y una cuchilla afilada salió de este, una guadaña _( me encanta SoulEater … xb) _Bella giró la guadaña por encima de su cabeza y se puso en posición de ataque, le daría el lujo a que Tanya atacase.

La batalla empezó, Tanya atacaba a Bella pero esta la esquivaba con una increíble facilidad, la sentenciada cometió el terrible error de desesperarse y fue a atacar a Rennesme, pero en el preciso instante que Bella lo notó protegió con un escudo más potente que tenía, este no era solo capaz de proteger de los dones sino también impedía al atacante llegar al destino donde tenía pensado llegar. Bella ya furiosa ataco sin parar la rubia, hasta que cayo al suelo con un brazo cortado, se acerco a ella y le corto las piernas, con un movimiento de cabeza, Rennesme hizo una hoguera y tiro las partes que su madre había cortado de la sentenciada. Luego la cogió por el pelo y sin terminar de desmembrarla, la tiro conciente al fuego donde los gritos de furia y dolor llenaron el prado donde se encontraban.

Luego todo se quedó en silencio, Bella se puso la capa y guardo la guadaña, uso todas sus fuerzas para no mirar a los Cullen, para no mirar a Edward.

- Nos vamos a casa – les dijo al resto. Luego fijo su mirada en su hija que la mirada interrogativamente, pero esta la entendió al instante, no podía perdonarlos tan temprano, aún no era el momento. – Rennesme, te esperamos en el coche, sabes donde esta.

Luego y ante la mirada desilusionada, los tres partieron dejando a la joven pareja delante de los Cullen.

- tengo que ir a buscarla – dijo Edward intentando seguir a Bella, no podía dejarla marchar

- no puedes – dijo Rennesme firmemente – mamá necesita tiempo

- pero… - intentó rebatir Edward

- no puedes ir, mamá ha perdonado tu traición, vuestra traición – todos se encogieron ante esta terrible verdad – tienes que darle tiempo, ella no sabe que hacer, necesita estar sola y pensar – sabía que eso era mentira, pero era lo mejor para sus padres, al estar separados un tiempo les iría bien, sobretodo a su padre. En el caso de su madre ella sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo pero no era así en el caso de Edward.

- Esta bien – dijo Alice. Luego la miró anhelante – podemos abrazarte? Quiero abrazar a mi sobrinita

Claro – dijo ella tartamudeando. Luego fue rodeado por los brazos de 7 personas, y se sintió bien. Cuando el abrazo concluyo se separó – tengo que irme, hasta pronto

Luego desaparecieron en el bosque.

* * *

_y bien? que les parecio? _


	10. La fiesta y el final

_bueno perdon por el retraso, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo y tengo que decirles que es el último, solo me faltará subir el epílogo el cual voy a escribir ahora mismo y con suerte lo subo esta misma noche. _

_mañana empiezo a trabajar como camarera por lo que casi no me quedara tiempo libre y es por lo que queria terminar almenos una de mis tres historias, _

_espero que les guste el capitulo! _

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: EL REENCUENTRO (Edward Pov)**

Desde que Bella se marchó acusándonos de traidores y que me había enterado que la preciosas joven Rennesme era mi hija, no podía parar de pensar en lo estúpido que había sido, que habíamos sido.

Ella lo había dicho muy bien, era la tercera vez que traicionábamos a Bella, y aunque a mi parecer las dos primeras veces fue por su seguridad, cosa que ella no aceptaba. Haberle avisado a Tanya de su ejecución dándole una oportunidad de escapar, había sido realmente una estupidez, pues como bien había dicho Bella, ella sería ejecutada pues los Volturis, no descansarían hasta encontrarla.

Pasó una semana en la que seguíamos los pasos de Tanya al igual que los de Bella y Rennesme, Alice no quería que nos mostráramos delante de ellos hasta que llegara el momento y por fin eso sucedió.

Cuando mi adorable hermana nos dio la señal para que fuéramos al lugar donde el juicio estaba sucediendo, nos dirigimos corriendo hacia allí. Las palabras de Tanya me enfurecieron al mismo tiempo que hicieron sentirme culpable, pues tenía razón en el hecho que había traicionado su confianza de nuevo, pero me dolió como Bella la ignoro, como si yo no le importara. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia, sobretodo cuando Bella ordenó a Alec que privara se sus poderes a Jasper.

Tanya la provoco por ultima vez, cuando Irina y el bebé fueron eliminados la verdadera batalla empezó y todos sabíamos que nuestra prima no tenia oportunidad al enfrentarse a mi amor. La imagen de Bella, con ese atuendo tan escandaloso y sexy al mismo tiempo, y con esa guadaña la hacia parecer un ángel de la muerte.

Finalmente la batalla termino, concediendo un profundo silencio en claro donde el juicio había tenido lugar.

Bella fijo su mirada en Rennesme evitando nuestra mirada, mi mirada. Luego le anuncio que las esperaban en el coche marchándose al instante sin siquiera mirarnos, dejándonos solos con mi pequeña hija y el prometido de esta.

Unas ganas increíbles me llenaron con el deseo de ir tras ella, pero mi queña hija me lo impidió, nos dijo, que Bella nos había perdonado pero que necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, finalmente nos abrazo a todos a pedido de Alice para después desaparecer en el bosque, en la misma dirección que lo había hecho mi amor.

- Dejándome solo, dejándonos solos.

- Bella es increíble – dijo Emmet con esa sonrisa suya tan típica

- Sus movimientos de lucha son increíbles y el dominio de esa arma es perfecta – estuvo de acuerdo Jasper

- Y viste como vestía Rose? – dijo Alice animada – estaba increíble!

- Si, quien imagino que la pequeña Bella vistiera de esa forma!

- Realmente estaba caliente! – dijo Emmet, ganándose una mirada matadora de mi parte y un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de su esposa – hay Rose, tu eres la más hermosa ya lo sabes amor…

Yo seguí en silencio, pensaba cuando volvería a verla, a verlas. Cuando volveríamos a estar juntos como antes de que todo pasara.

- Dentro de tres meses habrá una fiesta en Volterra, estarán invitados todos los clanes a los que los Volturis conocen más – me dijo Alice, efectivamente pude ver la visión pasando por la cabeza de mi hermana pero en ella no salía ni Bella ni Rennesme – ellos aun no lo saben, Aro acaba de tomar la decisión – explico Alice ante mi mirada interrogante

- Entiendo – dije un poco más animado.

Pasé los tres meses siguientes, reflexionando la forma en la cual conseguiría que Bella y yo estuviéramos juntos de nuevo, tenía que conseguirlo, estos meses habían sido una tortura saber que Bella y mi hija estaban lejos de mi lado por mi propia culpa, no sabía que estaban haciendo si se encontraban bien si habían salido heridas en alguna batalla, pero definitivamente esas dudas terminarían mañana mismo, el día de la fiesta.

º0º0º0º

El día por fin había llegado, toda mi familia estaba a las puertas de Volterra justo al atardecer vestidos con las mejores galas, Alice llevaba un vestidos negro por la rodilla y Rosalie uno rojo por encima de la rodilla, por parte de mi madre, ella llevaba un vestido largo plateado, mis hermanos y padre llevaban puesto un traje negro al igual que el mío con la corbata del color del vestido de sus esposas mientras que Alice me había hecho ponerme una corbata color azul.

Cuando entramos a la sala, nos quedamos parados, los que habíamos estado en ese lugar antes vimos el cambio que había sufrido esa sala, de ser una lúgubre estancia con solo tres tronos ahora estaba vacía completamente a excepción de una mesa alargada donde se poder sentir el olor de la sangre tanto humana como animal, el resto estaba decorado con luces que colgaban de las paredes y una orquestra de humanos que tocaban sin parar.

Mire a mi alrededor buscando a Bella y a mi hija pero ninguna de las dos estaban aquí todavía, por lo que tendría que esperar. Poco después la música paró y Aro y sus hermanos aparecieron acompañados por sus esposas. Fue Aro quien se adelanto a ellos para dirigirse a nosotros.

- Queridos amigos, como bien saben una fiesta en Volterra es del todo inusual. Pero espero satisfacer su curiosidad con mi sencilla explicación. Esta es una fiesta de compromiso entre dos miembros de mi querida familia. Alec Volturi y Rennesme Volturi Cullen.

Ante esa afirmación todos los invitados miraron hacia nosotros pues nadie sabía que un miembro de nuestra familia se había unido a la guardia, pero nadie conocía a Rennesme por lo que rápidamente las miradas se dirigieron a las dos personas que aparecían por la puerta cogidas de la mano.

Mi mundo se ilumino en ese preciso instante, Rennesme llevaba un vestido largo de color morado mientras que a su lado mi ángel brillaba de lo hermosa que estaba, con un vestido azul, igual al color de mi corbata, tenia un escote delantero que dejaba ver su blanca y tersa piel pero que era increíblemente recatado sin mostrar más de lo que se debía, su largo y chocolate pelo caía por sus hombros en una cascada de rulos. Sencillamente preciosa, hermosa.

Alec las esperaba abajo y cogió rápidamente la mano de Rennesme para darle un suave beso en esta mientras sonreía, después abrazo a Bella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Que continúe el baile! – dijo Aro para después la música empezara de nuevo.

Me acerque donde estaban reunidos y abrace a Rennesme deseándole que fuera feliz, un apretón de manos a Alec y luego mi mirada se centro exclusivamente en Bella, en sus ojos dorados había tristeza y amargura y me dolió saber que yo había sido el causante de esos sentimientos.

- Baila conmigo Bella – le dije tendiéndole una mano, pero ella estaba renuente a tomarla – por favor.

Finalmente ella acepto y los dos nos dirigimos a la pista bajo la mirada de muchos vampiros curiosos por saber la relación, e intentando adivinar la procedencia de Rennesme. Sus brazos cruzaron por detrás de mi cuello y mis manos se posaron en su pequeña cintura, la había extrañado tanto, sus ojos, sus labios su aroma, todo de ella me ayudaba a seguir viviendo y si me privaban de eso no sabía como continuaría.

- Bella por favor, perdóname – le dije, pude ver sus ojos fijándose en los míos.

- No se Edward, lo has hecho tres veces – sus ojos se apartaron de los míos – a veces pienso que estas conmigo por obligación, que te sientes culpable. Cuando era humana deseabas mi sangre y me protegías. Cuando nos reencontramos hace unos meses la culpabilidad de que fuera transformada hizo que quisieras estar conmigo de nuevo – esas palabras me estaban matando, Bella realmente creía eso. Pero no sabia cuanto la quería? No lo había demostrado?. Realmente no lo había hecho abandonándola y traicionándola.

- Bella por favor, esta vez será diferente. Te amo más que a mi vida, se que te he dado motivos para pensar de ese modo pero no puedo vivir sin ti, y ahora tampoco sin Rennesme. Esta vez será definitiva, estaremos siempre juntos, nada nos separará

- En serio Edward? Hasta que venga alguien más, un amigo de la familia, que pasaría si volviera a suceder algo parecido con lo de Tanya? Me traicionarías otra vez Edward, y esta no podría soportarlo, estoy cansada de esperar, de creer en ti, de que me consideres lo mas importante

- Ya lo eres Bella – la corte sus palabras estaban haciéndome daño, no sabia que ella pensaba de ese modo

- No lo creo Edward – me dijo – me abandonaste de humana, después de tener nuestra primera vez, me habías abandonado antes durante seis meses y solo volviste porque te salve la vida. Y hace meses preferiste ayudar a Tanya antes que estar conmigo. Tienes prioridades, eso lo entiendo, pero yo no estoy en ellas y no se si podre convivir sabiendo que en cualquier momento puedes marcharte

Nos quedamos quietos, el resto continuaba bailando, Bella se aparto de mí y se dirigió hacia una puerta, desapareciendo por un pasillo, quise seguirla pero una mano en mi brazo me paró.

- Déjala por ahora papá – me dijo mi hija – mamá esta pensando en todo lo que le has dicho y tu tienes que pensar en lo que ella te ha dicho. Vamos quiero tener un baile con mi padre el día de mi compromiso – dijo sonriéndome

- Te pareces tanto a ella – le dije, era cierto las dos tenían una hermosura típica de ellas – no se como voy a hacer para que me perdone para que vengáis conmigo y seamos una familia

- Ves papa – me dijo ella sonriendo tristemente – mama y yo llevamos casi un siglo en esta familia, podríamos decir que nosotras ayudamos a crearla, yo me he criado con todos ellos. No creo que mama quiera abandonar esta familia pero tu le dices que se vaya contigo y abandone los suyos – sus palabras estaban resonando en mi mente – tu la has abandonado tres veces es normal que ella no se sienta segura con respecto a abandonarlo todo por ti

- Tienes razón hija – le dije – como he sido tan estúpido de no verlo. Tengo que ir a buscarla, sabes donde esta?

- Esta en su habitación, la torre del castillo derecha arriba del todo

- Gracias hija – le dije para después besarla en la frente y entregarla a Alec

Camine, y luego corrí hacia el lugar donde estaba la habitación de mi dulce Isabella, pude oír suspiros que venias desde la habitación y aunque los dos sabíamos que estábamos allí por nuestra presencia ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Al fin y nervioso pique la puerta y su suave voz me dijo que entrara.

Ella estaba enfrente de la ventana, la luna se reflejaba en su pelo y piel, dándole un belleza de diosa. Los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y sus ojos fijos en las luces de la ciudad y los transeúntes que habían por esta.

- Bella – empecé, pero ella como era habitual me cortó

- Sabes, durante todos estos años me he quedado de pie horas y horas mirando por la ventana, cuando Rennesme era pequeña lo hacia mientras ella dormía y cuando ya creció y fue Alec quien se quedaba con ella lo hacia sola, intentaba imaginar que estabas haciendo en ese momento ¿te acordarías de mi?¿pensaría en la estúpida humana que creyó en tus palabras?

- Bella por favor – la corté, sus palabras nos estaban dañando a los dos y no podía soportar el dolor de mi ángel – siento todo lo que te he hecho, soy un estúpido tanto tu como yo lo sabemos. No se que es lo que me pasa, siempre acabo huyendo de ti o haciendo que tu huyas de mi, siempre nos hago daño, te hago daño – puse mi mano en su mejilla para que nuestros ojos se fundieran en uno – me hago daño, estos últimos meses he sufrido lo que tu debes haber sufrido estos años, sabiendo que estabas viva pero no pudiendo estar junto a ti. Me he odiado tanto Bella, por mi estupidez te he perdido de nuevo – nuestros ojos continuaban enlazados los unos con los otros – sin embargo las palabras de Tanya son mentiras, siempre te amare a ti, ha sido siempre así y eso no cambiara nunca.

- Porque la ayudaste entonces, porque me traicionaste de ese modo Edward? – dijo mi ángel con la voz llena de dolor

- Fuimos unos estúpidos, fui un estúpido amor- empecé mi explicación – ella era de nuestra familia y nosotros no teníamos la imagen que mostro el día de la batalla. Nuestra imagen de ella era de una persona, cariñosa con todo el mundo, vimos su acto como una error impulsado por el amor que sentía hacia su hermana. No fue hasta el día que luchaste con ella que relevo delante nuestro su verdadero ser, fui tan idiota. Por una persona como ella te perdí a ti, lo más importante junto con Rennesme – aun no me acostumbraba al hecho de tener una hija, una niña entre Bella y yo

Bella me miro atentamente durante segundos, minutos, horas, no llevaba control del tiempo. Finalmente sonrió y sus labios se acercaron a los míos donde un beso dulce y corto se poso en mis labios simbolizando que estaba perdonado. Sabia que era la última oportunidad que ella me daba y pensaba aprovecharla durante toda la eternidad.

Abrazados nos tumbamos encima de la cama, y pasamos horas hablando de nuestros años de soledad. Me contó como se sintió al saber que estaba embarazada. Lo perdida y sola que estaba y como los Volturis le dieron un hogar y formaron la familia que eran ahora, me enseñó fotografíes de Rennesme cuando era pequeña en la mayoría salía ella y/o Alec.

Sabia que Bella no quería dejar a su familia, y las fotografías lo demostraban, pero podía dejar yo a la mía, supongo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, y como siempre hacia mi pequeña me sorprendió con una solución increíble, formarías nuestra propia familia los cuatro, Rennesme, Alec, Bella y yo, y visitaríamos constantemente a nuestras respectivas familias, pasando temporadas con cada uno de ellos, ellos tres seguirían formando parte de la guardia y seria requeridos cuando fuera necesario, pero estaríamos juntos. Eso era lo más importante.

- Te amo Bella – le dije yo besándola suavemente

- Yo también te amo, Edward – me contesto

Y ambos nos fundimos en un suave beso que fue volviéndose más y más apasionado, uniendo nuestros cuerpos hasta el final, olvidando la música que venia del salón, olvidando que estábamos rodeados por cientos de vampiros. Solo siendo nosotros dos solos.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Y bien? que les parecio? _

_dejen reviews porfavor! _

_besos!  
_


	11. Epílogo

_Bueno aqui les traigo el epílogo de esta historia, aunque es corta a mi parecer no esta tan mal para ser la primera que he escrito, intentare que si escribo otras sean más largas y sobretodo que tarde menos en actualizar! _

_quiero dar las gracias a todas esas personas que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de este tiempo, pues gracias a eso las ganas de escribir son más fuertes! _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICS ! _

_espero que les guste ! _

_Hasta la vista y nos leemos muy pronto! (espero) _

* * *

**EPÍLOGO **

-Rennesme Pov -

Habían pasado ocho meses desde la fiesta y el día de mi boda había llegado, me encontraba en mi habitación del castillo, con mi cuñada Jane, mis tías y mi madre.

Estaba sentada delante de un espejo y mientras ella trabajaban en mi pelo, uñas, piel yo no podía parar de mirar la sonrisa que mi madre tenía en la cara, sonrisa que no había perdido desde que ella y papa se reconciliaron ese día en la fiesta.

Aun recuerdo como al día siguiente aparecieron cogidos de la mano, mi padre la besaba cada vez que podía y mi madre reía y se hubiera podido sonrojarse no hubiera perdido el rojo de su cara en todo el día.

Cuando nos llamaron a todos para hablar en el despacho de mi abuelo Aro, todos sabíamos que las cosas iban a cambiar, solicitaron el permiso de mis abuelos para vivir solos en una casa a las afueras de un pueblo de Escocia, lugar al que siempre había querido ir. Y nos pidieron a Alec y a mi si nos gustaría ir a vivir con ellos.

Después de hablar durante horas, mi padre nos enseño las fotos de la casa que él y mamá habían comprado ayer por la noche a través de internet y la cual estaba lista para vivir.

A los dos días partimos rumbo a Escocia.

Estos meses fueron de absoluta tranquilidad aunque cada pocos días alguien venia a visitarnos, ya fueran por parte de mamá o de papá.

- Rennesme hija estas bien? – me pregunto mi madre sacándome completamente de mis pensamientos

- Si mamá no te preocupes – a lo que ella me sonrió

No se cuanto tiempo más pasó, hasta que estuve lista para que la boda empezara, llevaba un vestido medieval en honor a Alec, era realmente precioso, en el pelo me habían hecho un semi recogido y el velo era cogido con una tiara de diamantes que mi abuela Sulspicia me había regalado, papa no tardo en abrir la puerta y decirme lo guapa que estaba al igual que el resto de mis familiares.

Pronto bajamos por la escalera, donde Alec me estaba esperando delante de un altar hecho con una mesa blanca y lleno de flores, delante un sacerdote humano oficiaría la boda al parecer menores de edad papá y mamá habían tenido que firmar un permiso para que Alec y yo pudiéramos casarlos y Heidi y Felix habían hecho el papel de los padres de Alec, motivo por el cual Alec fue victima de burlas, las cuales terminaron rápidamente al ver la mirada asesina que les dirigían tanto él como mi cuñada Jane, pues ella tendría el mismo problema cuando se casara con Demetri el próximo año.

La ceremonia fue preciosa, después bailamos durante horas hasta que fue el momento de que nos fuéramos de Luna de miel, la cual según tenia entendido seria en una villa en el pueblo donde Alec había nacido.

Era la chica más feliz en el mundo, me había casado con el hombre que más amo en el mundo. Mis padres por fin estaban juntos y no había vuelto a ver la triste mirada de mi madre y tampoco su sonrisa falsa. Ahora éramos felices los cuatro con nuestra pequeña familia y nadie podría cambiar eso.

_**FIN!**_

* * *

_ Bueno ya hemos terminado con esta historia, espero que os haya gustado ! _


End file.
